Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginngs, New Love
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: After the collapase of Sunnydale Buffy Summers left her supposed friends. She didn't tell them where she was goign she just need to go she lost the love of her life Spike and is pregnant. She moves to Savannah Georiga and meets Lucky Spencer, love blooms
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Let me get this straight you all want me gone even you Dawn? Buffy asked looking aorund the rooom full of her friends, sister and potentials. "So you want Faith to lead you?" Buff couldn't believe they would rather her be gone so Faith can lead, what hurt worse was her own sister saying it.

"Yes we think it is best someone else leads Buffy"Giles said cleaning his glasses. "But we still want you on the team" he said gently. He noticed her glare and looked away.

"No I am not going to stand back and watch you all die, I can't do that." Buffy insisted stubbernly.

"But that is what we want" Rona a potential said. "Faith can lead us better, she wouldn't lead us into a trap."

"Fine let Faith lead but I am out of here and taking my stuff." Buffy wouldn't leave a piece of her behind. She started gathering her weapons up and put the in the weapons trunk. She ignored the looks of disbelif as she made sure all her weapons were in the trunk.

"Buffy you can't take them" Kennedy said standing up. "We need them." 

"Oh so you need my weapons not me"Buffy smirked. "Sorry they are my property I am taking them with me, I bought these, were given some as presents and made them. So I am taking them" she said. She dragged the trunk by the door and went up stairs and got all her luggage out and packed up all her stuff, clothes, shoes, pictures, personal belongs. And thirty minutes later she was packed, and started taking everything to the car. "Have fun guys I will be waiting for the first outside of Sunnydale" she said. "Oh and lets not forget Spike will help me."

"He wouldn't desert us" Willow said unsurely. But in the back of her mind she knew that Spike would follow Buffy. "Please Buffy don't leave like this."

"I didn't want to leave I was forced" Buffy said. She got in her mothers car that was left to her and backed out of the driveway. She was leaving her life behind and was ready to move on to a new one with people who believed in her. "Good bye" she whispered. But first she was getting what was hers from the vineyard, Caleb and the First had it and she wanted it. She parked a block away and raced toward the vineyard.

"Soon I will kill the slayers they are all sluts" Caleb sneered at the First.The First smiled evily at Caleb.

"Aaawwwww I am hurt you feel that about me"Buffy said throwing a dead bringer down at his feet. "That hurts not" she sneered and hit him making him fly into the wall hard enough to knock him back against the wall and knock him uncouciouis. And she fought the bringers and they led her to the thing she wanted most. She pulled the scythe out of the stone. She found away to get out and raced back to her car and drove to a sfae house.

"Where is Buffy I need to tell her what we found" Spike said striding through the front door. He felt something was up by the air that hung around the house. "Buffy" he called out.

"She left" Faith said the first to speak. "She is leaving town right now."

"So your telling me pet Buffy left with a apoclypse going' Spike sneered. "Oh I think someone is lying" he said in a sing a song tone. "And I want to know what is going on before I leave and find her." 

"Spike we just thought it best Buffy step down as leader, I mean she led us to the vineyard and got us all hurt" Willow said. "And she was getting reckless, and wanting to take the fight there to the First." 

"Well you know what kind of fighter Buffy was when you joined her" Spike said. "I think you made a mistake forcing her away, because I am going to fight by her side also" he said. He turned and headeb back for the front door. "And knowing her she already got what she wanted from the vineyard without your help.'

Everyone watched him leave, they all were lefting wondering if they can win this fight or not. Both Buffy and him were strong fighters, and Buffy did know the first better then anyone else. They all hoped they didn't make a mistake as they slolwy went back to disscusing what to do next in this battle.

Spike searched all over town till he found her outside the vineyard. She was sweating and her clothes askew, she clearly just got done fighting. And she had a new weapon in her hand. "So I see the brats didn't listen and you got what was yours" Spike said stepping out of the shadows. "So does it feel like yours?"

"Yeah it does, I feel power from it"Buffy said to him. She was not surpised to see him there she knew he would follow her. "So you got the necklace still? And I am still going to fight and bring the fight to them. I am going to end this so I can leave and have my own life. Say you will hlep me and leave with me Spike"she looked at up at him.

"Love I would travel anywhere in the world for you" Spike said honestly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. They got in the car and found a abondoned house to bunk for the night.

"Spike go back tell them I am opening the hellmouth and taking care of this myself. They can help if they want but I don't need them, I got what Caleb had"Buffy said looking out the front door. "And I am doing it at dawn."

"I will be right back luv" Spike said. He left the house and headed back to the scoobies home. He walked in and looked at the group harshly. "Buffy was right she got what was hers a nice weapon if you ask me. Felt all Slayer like but Faith you won't get it." He knew right away that she would want it. "And she just wanted me tell you she is going into the hellmouth at Dawn she doesn't need you it is your option to come."

"Buffy would never do something like this on her own" Willow looked at Giles, Xander, and Dawn. "She would be catious, she would do anything to live to save the world again."

"Will is right Buffy isn't that crazy, even though she has did unconvential things to win" Xander said. He knew that if Buffy was going to do this she would. "Tell her let us handle it there is more of us then her."

"She will not be alone I am going with her, and frankly you want credit for saving the world while Buffy is the one. She is the one that had died countless times to save your sorry asses." He was sick of the group thinking they were better. "She is the better Slayer, the better person and you never never deserved you in her life. Hell I don't deserve her but I am not going to desert her."

"Spike your out of line, this is my group now. And I say we are going to kick some ass to, we will be there" Faith said standing up. "And then Buffy can give me the weapon and you and her can have your own life. B isn't the only Slayer so if it is a Slayer weapon it is mine to."

"Sorry F you try and take it I will tear your troath out"Spike growled out. "Just came to get my stuff so I can be gone from this hell." He got his stuff out of the basement and looked at the group one last time. "Better say good bye to those your love because you will die." He then left slamming the door behind them.

The orignal scoobies looked around not seeing a picture of Buffy it was like she wasn't there. Dawn was heart sick the only pictures left were of her and her mother or just her mother no family pictures no photoalbums. "Are we going to regret this? Did we make a mistake?"

"I am not sure Dawn but I do know Buffy is going to do that" Giles said speaking. "She has always been one to do as she says and it usually works. So we can only hope she will accept our help if not we have to just wait till she is ready to call for us. She would hate us even more for just joining her. And we should of listened to her about the Vineyard she has a advantage over us."

Spike showed back up at the safehouse and saw Buffy by the car. "Come one we are going to go near the school so I can attack right away." Buffy got behind the wheel and put on her seatbelt. "What did they say?"

"They are showing up" Spike said. "Your planned work they are going to be there and have to follow you" he smirked. She knew that his Slayer was smart and this just showed how smart.

"Good but I am not giving up this weapon this is made for me and Spike while you were gone I researched it. It was a weapon forged for Slayers but no Slayer other then me has ever used this."

The next morning soon came and Buffy parked in front of the school and headed for the building. She strode in with her one weapon and waited with Spike in the shadows. Soon enough Faith, the Scoobies, and Potentials showed up. "I knew you would come, wouldn't miss this fight huh Faith" Buffy smirked. She had the Scyth in her hands she saw Faith and everyone's eyes go to it. "Oh yeah this is what Caleb had a Slayers weapon forged for the Slayer ,me, the orignal" she turned and headed for the basement. "If you are coming you do as I say and go where I say I want all the potentions Faith and Spike at the seal everyone else split up"Buffy growled out.

Once they got to the seal and everyone else was in place Buffy used here blood to open the seal. "This is a fight to the death some will die some will not so just fight" she said coldly. She headed down the steps Spike beside her. The large group stared at the uber vamps gathered down in a pit, before they could gather there thoughts they were spotted and the fight was on. Everyone fought as hard as they could but some didn't stand a chance. It took Spike 15 mintues to feel the necklace work. And the ones fighting bringers in the hall knew something was happening cause the bringers all ran.

"Buffy" Spike called out and she turned to face him. She saw him glowing like the sun. "I can feel my soul luv and its beautiufl just like you."

Soon the carven began to shake the walls and ceiling started coming down. Everyone raced out except Buffy, and with all this the uber vamps were being killed by the light Spike was giving off. "Come one you did it" Buffy said to him.

"No I am not done"Spike said sadly. "Kiss me Buffy" he said softly. She lifted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you and always will be happy luv and never forget me."

"Spike I will always love you" Buffy said the tears starting to coming. She knew that this was good bye and hated it. "I will have you and our child" she said softly. She hated he had to find out he was going to be a father like this and not be around for this child.

"Luv we are going to be parents that is great. You will be a great mother and I will always watch over you and my child" Spike promised. He was sad to die he didn't want to leave her now espically but he knew his destiny. "Be happy find love" he promised her.

"I love you"Buffy said one last time and kissed him on the lips. "And if its a boy his name will be William" Buffy promised him. "Good bye my love I will miss you and hope to see you in my dreams." She gave him one more kiss and turned and ran. She jumped in the jeep and headed out of town. The town was turning into a sink hole behind her. She stoped behind the bus outside of town and got out of the car She stared at the whole in shock. "Spike" she whispered and fell to her knees. Her hands went automatically to her stomach.

"Buffy" Dawn said behind her. She was glad her sister was alive not sure how to approach her. She knew that Willow, Xander, and Giles had the same feelings. "Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay" Buffy said turning again this time with tears in her eyes. "The man I love is dead who is also the father of my child. So no I am not okay" she stood up and glared at them. "I know you lost people you loved but don't you dare try to think you know how I am feeling."

"I lost Anya I do" Xander said speaking up. "The woman I loved is gone and won't be coming back.Spike is just a vampire not a human. The world is better off with out another Vampire."

"Yeah well this child isn't going to have a father because he died to save you and to save me. He is a better man then you give him credit for, he saved people he couldn't stand. So if you dare say one bad word about him, we loved each other more then anything and we have a child on the way." Buffy yelled. "Just stay away from me I am leaving starting over with me and this child, and if you can't say a nice word about Spike then stay the hell away from me." She got in her car and slammed door and sped off tears coming down her cheeks.

"Buffy" they all yelled together. They knew they made a mistake and they would have to beg and plead for her forgivness. Now the futur is uncertain none of them knew their place anymore. It would be a uncertain future from here on out and they all just prayed that Buffy would forgive them one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy and the characters don't belong to me they belong to the great Joss Whedon.

_Previously on..._

_"Yeah well this child isn't going to have a father because he died to save you and to save me. He is a better man then you give him credit for, he saved people he couldn't stand. So if you dare say one bad word about him, we loved each other more then anything and we have a child on the way." Buffy yelled. "Just stay away from me I am leaving starting over with me and this child, and if you can't say a nice word about Spike then stay the hell away from me." She got in her car and slammed door and sped off tears coming down her cheeks._

_"Buffy" they all yelled together. They knew they made a mistake and they would have to beg and plead for her forgivness. Now the futur is uncertain none of them knew their place anymore. It would be a uncertain future from here on out and they all just prayed that Buffy would forgive them one day._

Buffy just kept driving not sure where she was going. She knew if she stopped she would break down and didn't want to. She had to be strong for Spike and now this baby. This baby was her world and she wanted a little boy to raise and be just like her Spike, her William, her Will. She was soon in L.A. and drove past they Hyperion Hotel and Wolfram and Hart right away. She didn't want to see Angel, she wanted to be alone. And seeing Angel would bring back memories of Spike and she knew the others would tell him the news since they would go right there more then likely.

Just thinking about them brough back a burning hot anger coursing through her veins. She never knew she could be so angry with her friends and that she wouldn't forgive them. She couldn't not for a while, they hurt her to bad. First they didn't trust her judgement then kicked her out of her own house. Then they thought that both her and Spike shouldn't have been at the final battle and then they act like it was nothign the man she loved the father of her unborn child was dead. Thinking about the baby made her put a protective hand on her stomach.

Buffy knew this child would be special and others would want to get their hands on it, both good and evil. And she would do anything in her power to keep this baby safe because she knew this was her last link to Spike. And if he was here he would find away to keep them both safe and would love them both. She never knew until him and even Angel that vampires could love even without a soul they could, and Spike did love without a soul. He loved her before he even had a soul, deep down inside he was always a good man even as a monster.

She never loved anyone as much as she loved Spike not even Angel, and Angel knew that his last visit to Sunnydale. He knew that Spike would get the necklace because he was Buffy's champion, her hero, her protector, her love, and her lover all in one. And it killed her to know even her own sister turned he back on them, the only other person she thought she could count on turned her back on her. "Don't worry my little one mama is here and won't let a thing happen to you."

When she found a diner she parked the car and went inside and sat down at a table. While she ate she looked over brochers and maps and decided to go somewhere warm. She smiled when she read over how nice Gerogia and decided that would be her new home. After eating and drinking her fill and using the bathroom she was back on the road. She decided that she would take her time traveling to Georgia where she would start her life over.

_I week later_

Buffy was driving in the city limits of Savannah Georgia. It was beautiful as the pictures she has seen and she looked around for a real easate agent. She found one quickly and walked in and told them she needed a nice home she was new to town and could move in right away. The said they could help her so they got in her car with her and drove her around to different homes that were on the market. She fell in love with a old home that was large but beautiful and decided it was the one and by the end of the day was moving in.

Her friends didn't know that she was really rich she always hid it and her mother never told anyone not even Dawn. So she could easily afford the home and to have it decorated. So before she knew it by the end of the day she had ordered enough to fill the whole house but saved the nursery for later.

By the end of her first week there she had her home done and it was cozy and all her, it was femini but also had some of the Slayer in it, like she had a room devoted to weapons that she locked, that was in the basement off of the gym she set up herself, she would stay in shape and stay healty. That week she was also busy with other things like finding a job and doctors, for her, and for the baby when it comes. She smiled when she walked in her home on a friday afternoon and walked into the living room and sat down. "Well baby here we are home sweet hom and I feel so right here this is where me and you are suppose to be" she said and patted her stomach. She couldn't wait till she was showing and then couldn't wait for the baby to come.

She was putting the groceries away she let sit in the hallway when the door bell rang, she went to the door and opend it and smiled at the guy on the other side. "Hello may I help you?" she asked him.

"I am sorry I must have the wrong house I am looking for Emily and Nikolas Cassdine" the guy said. I thought he seemed nice and not scary so I decided to be nice to him.

"You do have the wrong house but I am new in town so I couldn't tell you where to find them" Buffy said honeslty and smiled at him. The whole time she was talking Lucky Spencer looked at the blond goddess in front him and thought he hoped that he would live close to her, he did want to know her a lot better.

"I appericate you being so nice and not shutting the door in my face" Lucky smiled and chuckled. "I am Lucky Spencer by the way visiting for the summer" he said holding his hand out to shake hers. Buffy didn't hesitate and shook his hand smiling at him.

"I am Buffy Summers a one week resident and one that hopes to stay a lot longer" Buffy said to him. She was glad she was making friends so soon. Maybe these friends wouldn't turn on her like her others did, but of course she would keep the truth about herself and who she was secret after all no one needed to get hurt. And she wouldn't Slay when she got to big or the first few months after the baby is born unless she has to.

"It is nice to meet you Buffy Summer and I hope talk to you again I will talk to you later or see you later" Lucky waved and backed off of her porch. Buffy smiled at him and waved and shut her front door once he was back on the sidewalk.

"Well baby looks like we are off to a good start" Buffy said to her unborn child. "Now lets go eat" she giggled and walked into the kitchen and began to make herself a nice big and filling and healthy dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Buffy does not belong to me it all goes to Joss Whedon a fantastic talented writer producer, etc...

General Hospital they belong to ABC

Also if anyone is confused by the place it is taking place, don't worry it will all end up back at Port Charles.

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously on...**_

_"I am Buffy Summers a one week resident and one that hopes to stay a lot longer" Buffy said to him. She was glad she was making friends so soon. Maybe these friends wouldn't turn on her like her others did, but of course she would keep the truth about herself and who she was secret after all no one needed to get hurt. And she wouldn't Slay when she got to big or the first few months after the baby is born unless she has to._

_"It is nice to meet you Buffy Summer and I hope talk to you again I will talk to you later or see you later" Lucky waved and backed off of her porch. Buffy smiled at him and waved and shut her front door once he was back on the sidewalk._

_"Well baby looks like we are off to a good start" Buffy said to her unborn child. "Now lets go eat" she giggled and walked into the kitchen and began to make herself a nice big and filling and healthy dinner._

The next day Buffy did some seraching in the phone book and saw there were two OB/GYN's and there was one close to her about 10 mintues. She read the name Dr. Andrea Caldwell, it was a friendly name and called them up. They had a opening that dy at one so she took it. She showered and got ready for the day she put on a pair of comfortale capri's and a red tank top. She put on the necklace the she kept Spike ring on. She grabbed a red sweater and put on a pair of red heels. She pulled her blond hair in a pony tail and did like make up. She grabbed her black purse before locking the door and leaving the house and driving to the appointment.

"Hey" Nikolas Cassadine said to his brother when he walked into the kitchen. He was glad him and his brother got to catch up last night. He could not believe that for the three years of their marriage Elizabeth had a affair with Jason Morgan a mobster. And now the boy he thought of as his son wasn't his but the same mobsters. He knew Lucky was hurt and he hoped that his brother could move on. "You want to go get some breakfast and we can show you around?"

"Sure that sounds good just let me shower and stuff" Lucky said and grinned. He knew coming to see Nikolas and Emily would of helped him. He already felt better, he no longer felt what Elizabeth did was his fault. It was all on her shoulders not sticking to her marriage vows. "Need some coffee though" he chuckled and got a cup.

"How did you sleep?" Nikolas asked his brother as he leaned against the counter. He was sipping his coffee as he watched Lucky. Even the way he walked was more relaxed he observed.

"Better then I have in weeks" Lucky admited. "It really helped talking to you and Emily you both made me see things as they were. I was putting to much blame on myself when I did my best to keep my marriage afloat" he said and drank some coffee from his mug.

"Hey boys" Emily walked into the room dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt and sneakers. Her brown hair was down and straight. She walked over to Nikolas and kissed him softly on the lips before getting a glass of orange juice. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just how so much better I feel thanks guys" Lucky smiled at them and told them sincerly. He finished his coffee and put his empty mug in the sink. "Well I better go get ready so we can get going" he said and left the room. In his room he laid out a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt that showed of his mucsles his boxers and socks and sneakers. He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He shaved his face so it looked good then got dressed. He dried his hair and went to put on his wedding band but he remember and left it in his bag.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked when Lucky left.

"We all are going to get breakfast and show him around town after all he should know the place since he is spending the summer here" Nikolas smiled at her.

"Good idea babe" Emily kissed him and put their empty mugs and cups in the dish washer. She noticed Nikolas was dressed for the day in dark jeans and a red button up shirt and black shoes.

"Ready" Lucky said coming down the stairs and a few mintues later they left the house. The decided on this little down home cooking restaurant for breakfast. After eating they started walking aorund Savannah. Lucky thought this was most interesting city he has been to it had such a history.

Buffy got to her appointment in time and went and signed in and waited to be called back. When she was called back they did all the usual, weight, blood pressure, and all that. Then she was told to put on a gown and the doctor would be right in. Buffy smiled at the woman when she walked in she looked very nice.

"Hello Miss. Summers I am Dr. Caldwell but call me Andrea" she said taking a seat on her stool.

"Hello Andrea it is nice to meet you" Buffy said and smiled.

"So you think your pregnant? What tipped you off you might be?"

"Well lets see nasues, I hate the smell of eggs" she made a face. "And I haven't had my period in 2 and half to 3 months" she said naming off the symtoms.

"From the way it sounds I have to agree with you" Andrea said. She had taken notes of all she said and read over her medical history. "If you are you are healthy and should have a pregnancy with no issues and go to full term" she told the young woman. "Lets get you a ultrasound to make sure" she said.

Buffy followed Andrea into the ajoining room and had her get on the table. Soon they had the gel on her still flat stomach and the ultra sound started. It did not take long to spot the baby, and Buffy got tears in her eyes when she saw the little peanut sized baby.

"Congraulations mom you were right" Andrea smiled. She handed Buffy a tissue. She loved seeing mothers the first time they see their baby. You saw see who is going to make a great mom by their reaction, and this Buffy Summers was going to make one heck of a mother. "From what I can tell you are three months along and the baby looks healty you are healty things should go well. Get some prenatal vitamins and come back once a month till your last two months then it will be once a week" she explained.

Buffy nodded putting that all to memory. Soon she was leaving the office. Just as she shut the door the office she saw Lucky a few feet from her and he was with two people. She did not want to bother him so she headed for her car.

Lucky saw the woman from yesterday. He remember her name Buffy Summers, he had to admit that she was a beauty. "Buffy" he called out her name. "Come meet the girl I was telling you about" he said to Nikolas and Emily. He saw Buffy had stopped and was waiting for them on the curb. "Hey" he said when he reached her.

"Hey Lucky" Buffy smiled. "And you have to be the two people he was looking for" she laughed and smiled at the handsome couple. "Buffy Summers" she held her hand out to them.

"Nikolas Cassadine and this is my wife Emily" Nikolas shook her hand.

"Hi Buffy" Emily smiled. "We did laugh when he told us the story. He should of been blond he got the numbers backwards" she giggled.

"It happens" Buffy said. She heard her name and turned around and took a card from the receptionist. She blushed when the receptionist smiled and said to her "oh and all our first time mom's get a free book" she was handed What to Expect When Your Expecting.

"Wow congraulations" Lucky smiled at his hopefully new friend.

"Thanks" Buffy said and put her hand on the stomach.

"Is the father happy?" Emily asked not knowing the siutation and what happened.

"Well he would of been if he was alive" Buffy said sadly and softly.

Immediatly Emily felt bad for what she said. "I am so sorry I shouldn't of even asked that."

"It is okay you did not know" Buffy told her and smiled. She was starting to feel the greif less and less, she would always love Spike but she can't stay in mourning forever espically with a baby on the way.

"How about we all go out to lucnh and help you celebrate" Nikolas suggest. Anyone that can make his brother smile was good in his book and he saw that this Buffy was doing that. And he smiled when Buffy nodded in agreement.

The summer flew by and before they new they became the new four musketeers. Buffy and Emily were best friends, and Buffy and Nikolas were like brother and sister. Nikolas and Emily noticed that the more time they spent together Buffy and Lucky became closer and closer, best friends but more to. They also saw the Lucky had fallen for his friend and Buffy was starting to fall but neither one of them realized it. Another big development Lucky's divorce was quick and painless took a month to settle and he was a free man and the last they heard Elizbeth and Jason eloped the day after they deserved each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer I don't own General Hosptial and the characters they belong to ABC and I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer it belongs to the wonderfully talented Joss Whedon.

_Previously on..._

_The summer flew by and before they new they became the new four musketeers. Buffy and Emily were best friends, and Buffy and Nikolas were like brother and sister. Nikolas and Emily noticed that the more time they spent together Buffy and Lucky became closer and closer, best friends but more to. They also saw the Lucky had fallen for his friend and Buffy was starting to fall but neither one of them realized it. Another big development Lucky's divorce was quick and painless took a month to settle and he was a free man and the last they heard Elizbeth and Jason eloped the day after they deserved each other._

At the end of Summer Lucky annoucned he was going back to Port Charles a few weeks from now. Buffy would miss him but then the worst news came. That Emily and Nikolas were moving back she was sad that she was already losing her new best friends. They saw it on her face that this was hurting her and they hear a bit how she lost her love and her friends because they didn't like him and it caused the friendship to break. They didn't want her to feel anymore pain so they got a idea. They suggested she move with them and she could stay with Lucky while she looked for a place, Buffy quickly agreeed.

The few weeks flew by and all the stuff was packed and most of it shipped back. She sold her mothers car knowing that it would be eaiser to get one their and the old friends couldn't track her that way. She packed the stuff she didn't trust in others hands in Lucky's car. Nikolas and Emily were going to drive behind them. Soon the four muskateers were off. "So what is Port Charles like?" she asked him.

"It is a hour or so away from New York City" Lucky said to her. "It is small but it has its share or drama" he said and rolled his eyes. "We have some mob and some dirty cops and such. We also have families that go way back and some places to eat and live that have been there forever. It has its good and bad points. I would not live anywhere else though" he said to her honeslty.

"It sounds great" Buffy smiled. "Sunnydale was small and I loved it. But now that I can't ever go back I need to find some place else to call him. And I have a feeling that Port Charles could be the home I have been looking for" she said and smiled over him. "I mean I have you, Nikolas, and Emily my best friends what more can I ask for in a town. I get to stay with you till I find a place and I can raise my baby around people that care about me" she told him.

"You and your baby will always have us" he told her honestly. "I want you to know that you can come to use for anything. We won't turn you away and we won't hurt ever. We will stand by yourside not matter what" he reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Buffy squeezed his had back glad to hear that to finaly know she found loyal friends. She smiled at him softly and he continued to hold her hand. Strangers thought they were together but both were just affectionate with each other, they were friends and nothing more.

"I think that they will end up together" Emily told Nikolas in the car behind Lucky and Sam. "I mean they are affectionate but I can see it is turning into more. And he is so protective of her and this baby" she smiled happily. "I think they are good for each other can help each other heal."

"I know what you mean it is like they are drawn toward each other" Nikolas said. "They are the way we were together before we ended up a couple. We are all best friends but I see her telling Lucky her secrets first then telling us which I don't mind. And he doesn't realize it but he acts like this baby is his" he said holding onto his wifes hand.

"I hope they realize how they feel for each other before its to late" she said. "I have this feeling that something is going to happen and she is going to need us but espically him. And it would be better if they told each other how they feel to get through it."

"Well whatever comes we will stand by her" Nikolas said and smiled. "And so will Lucky you can tell he won't be leaving her side anytime soon. And once she gets farther into her pregnancy he might not let her leave so he can watch over her" he chuckled.

"Wonder how Elizabeth will take it him moving on? Knowing her she will be jealous and still say Lucky is hers" Emily rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was once her best friend but her actions have changed things. She doesn't talk to her and does not care to see her even if she is married to her brother.

"Let her live wiht her own actions" Nikolas said. "She is the one that gave up on Lucky and now he can truely be happy" he smiled. "I can't wait to get to Port Charles and show Buffy around I hope she likes it." 

"I am sure she will she adapts well you can tell" Emily smiled. She was glad that her best friend would be in the same town and they could see each other all the time. She was already planning on a shoppig spree for baby stuff.

A day later they were in Port Charles. They agreed to meet up after dropping off their luggage. Lucky and Buffy were first at Kelly's and waited for Nikolas and Emily to get their. He put his arm around her waist as they waited and smiled when Nikolas and Emily showed up hand in hand. "I like what I see so far" Buffy commented as they walked in and Lucky's arm was still around her.

Nikolas and Emily smiled glad she did. They groaned inside when they saw Jason and Liz there together sitting at a table. "Did she put on weight?" Emily suddenly asked seeing Elizabeths middle.

"It looks like" Nikolas said.

Lucky looked a bit longer and sighed he knew what was up. He just held tighter to Buffy and took them to a table across the room. He sat next to her and as they sat they all felt Elizabeths and Jasons eyes on them. They sighed and put in for their drinks and looked over the menu. They were giving suggestions to Buffy when Elizabeth and Jason came over.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth said pointing to Buffy. Buffy stiffened up and glared at the upity tone the fat brunette used talking about her.

"This is my girlfriend Buffy Summers" Lucky said smoothy. He looked at Buffy to play and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes and you must be the cheating ex wife Elizabeth Morgan right? Thanks for doing with you did since I got the best guy in the world" she said and kissed Lucky on the cheek and he held her close to him.

"So you put on weight" Emily commented. "Oh and don't they look so cute together we introudced them they are so perfect together."

"I am not fat I am pregnant" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" Jason smiled happily. He so excited to be a father at last.

"Who is the father or do you know?" Buffy giggled and asked with a roll of her eyes. He questioned caused the other three to break out in laughter to.

"Oh I know who it is" Elizabeth said hotly. "It was either Luckys or Jason and I am five months along. So take a guess who the father is" she said proudly. She was having a baby with the man she was married to and this blond bitch wasn't going to take that from her.

"Oh the mailmans" Lucky said and smiled. "I mean how many other men have you opened your bird legs up for?"

"You used to like these bird legs" Elizabeth shot back.

"Okay enough lets go" Jason said.

"Yeah take me home" Liz looked up at him. "Don't worry your not the father Lucky I have always wanted Jasons baby and only his for as long as I can remember. He would make a better father then you" she said wanting to hurt Lucky for moving on.

"Oh no you didnt" Buffy stood up. She turned to the side so you could see her bump. "I am three months pregnant with Lucky's baby" she said. "He is a amazing father already so I suggest you go home and whine that you did not win and that he is happier with me then your cheat ass" she said.

Elizabeth glared and turned her back and marched out of Kelly's. "Sorry she is hormonal" Jason apologized to them.

Buffy sat down and waited for everyones reaction to what she said. She had no idea she would do it but it was automatic reaction when she saw her best firend getting hurt. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to it just came out to get her to back off."

"No it is okay I got a idea" Lucky smiled. "One that all of us will like. Here it is..."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or General Hosptial.

**Chapter 5**

I want to thank everyone for the reviews they are greatly appericated. And keep on reviewing I love knowing everyones opinion on the story.

_Previously on Great Loss,Great Pain, New Beginngs, New Love..._

_Buffy sat down and waited for everyones reaction to what she said. She had no idea she would do it but it was automatic reaction when she saw her best firend getting hurt. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to it just came out to get her to back off."_

_"No it is okay I got a idea" Lucky smiled. "One that all of us will like. Here it is..."_

By the time Lucky got done explaining the plan everyone smiled. Nikolas and Emily hoped this would bring them even closer together and realize how good they are for each other. Lucky because he could make her happy and give her child a father. Buffy because she knew that Spike would want their child to be raised by a good man and he would like Lucky Spencer.

Spike was up in heaven looking down at the scene unfolding. "She is happy" he said and looked at the person next to him. It was Anya they were up in heaven allowed to look down on the ones they love. "I could just hurt her so called friends for treating her the way they did" he said in a growl.

"Xander didn't use the best judgement in what he said" Anya said. She never had been best of friends with Buffy, but she did stand up for Anya to the council and stood by her side. She would of stood by Buffy and put the others in their place. "I love him but he doesn't think before he speaks. Willow I am not suprised by but Giles and Dawn do."

"I am curious to see what they are doing" Anya said. The scene switched to the Scoobies. They saw them arguing about what to do. "They are falling apart with out Buffy, she was the glue that held them all together for so long."

"No we need to find Buffy" Dawn said. "If we want to set up this new council" she said.

"No we don't I am a Slayer" Faith said and glared. "I can do it" she said.

"Buffy has been fighting longer then you and goes by plans instead of just whatever" Giles said. "We could use her to balance out things."

"She is knocked up by a demon why have her around" Xander said. The whole time Willow stayed silent. She did miss Buffy but maybe it is bes she is gone since she has changed since she was pulled from Heaven.

"We should let her alone" Willow said. "I know I miss her to but she isn't the same Buffy anymore. She changed when we pulled her out from Heaven. She doesn't trust us anymore and it hurts me but if she doesn't trust us it then how can we work together. We hurt her okay we turned her away when we shouldn't of."

"Well Red has said something right at last" Spike smirked. "Now maybe they would all realize how important she was. Faith isn't near the Slayer Buffy every was."

"I never trusted her" Anya said. "After hearing how she went I didn't trust her not to again. Let them follow her they will never get a council up and running. I am bored lets go back to Buffy" she said and the scene below them switched back to Buffy with her new friends.

"That can work" Buffy said. "I think it is a great plan Lucky" she said to him and smiled softly. "That is the story we met up and ended up having a affair on a emotional night. We stayed friends after that but recently decided to give each other a try and then we found out I was pregnant when we met back up. So that is perfect fits in with me being as far along as I am."

"And this baby couldn't have a better father then Lucky. He is going to love it like it is his own. He is already protectiv of you both" Emily laughed. Nikolas smiled glad to see his brother happy again.

"I could of swore Buffy was going to kick your butt when you told her she couldn't eat cholcate anymore. If looks could kill" Nikolas shook his head.

"But at least he doesn't open his mouth when I have any now" Buffy said and grinned and took a bite of her food. "Hhhmm the food is good here" she said and licked her lips.

"Well Mike is the best cook in the world" Lucky told her. "Hey Mike come over and meet a friend" he called to a greyed haird older man that actually still looked attractive for his age.

"Hey you three I haven't seen you in months. Where have you been?"

"Well we moved to Savanah for four months just to get away. And Lucky was visiting us for two months and we brought back a friend" Emily said and indicated Buffy. "Mike this is Buffy Summers the newest memeber of our little group."

"Welcome to Port Charles Buffy. You are always welcome here these are good kids and any friend of theirs is a good person. So this meal is on the house a welcome home meal if you must say" Mike smiled.

"Thanks Mike and it is nice to meet you" Buffy smiled at him sweetly. "And you have great food I will definatly be back. The baby likes it to he or she is really kicking."

"Oh yeah I am going to be a father for real Mike" Lucky said proudly and put his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Well congraulations" Mike grinned and gave the boy a hug and then gave Buffy a hug. "You got yourself a good man there don't be dumb like someone else and let him go." He never liked Elizabeth and she just proved to be the wrong kind of person that would hurt Lucky. Heck his own son Sonny Corinthos fired Jason for being with a married now divorced woman but she was married at the time.

"Thanks Mike and for dessert can we have a choclate cake" Lucky said and that made the table break out into laugher.

"Sure anything for you four coming right up" Mike said and left the table.

They finished their food and sat back and waited for the cake. Buffy patted her stomach she was so happy. She was three months pregnant and she knew that she was doing the right thing. Spike would want her to do what was best for their baby and this was best giving him the best father possible.

"Here is your cake enjoy" Mike sat the cake on the table with one last smile he was gone.

Emily cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. "I can't wait to go baby shopping with you. Do you want to find out if it is a girl or a boy or do you want to be suprised?"

"I want to know and I want a little boy" Buffy said softly. She hoped the baby looked like Spike he desreved that at least a heir that has his looks. "I want to name him William after his dad" she said and looked down as she got tears in her eyes. She missed Spike so much and she always would but she no longer dwelled on it she was getting on with her life. He would always have a piece of her heart.

"That is a great name and I hope it is a boy to" Lucky said and took one of Buffy's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I can see you two with a boy named William" Nikolas said. "I never heard you call him William thought always Spike."

"That was his nickname but his real name was William" Buffy said smiling softly as she remembered how gentle and loving he was with her that last night. With her he always acted more like William and not so much like Spike.

"I am sure we would of liked him" Lucky told her. "He had great taste since he was with you" he complimented her.

"Thanks" Buffy said and smiled. "He was the one I could always count on the last few years. He watched out for me and my sister. Espically for a few months I was away he was her main protector and I could never thank him enough for that."

"Wow sounds like a moderen day prince" Emily said and smiled. She could tell that Buffy truely loved him but she also knew you could move on when someone you love died. You carried them in your heart forever. She would carry Juan forever in her heart but she loved Nikolas and knew he was her soul mate.

"He was to me even if he didn't look like it" Buffy laughed.

"What did he look like we have never seen a picture?" Nikolas asked. Lucky was curious to he wanted to know what kind of man she loved in the past.

"Well I never loved a guy like him before. He was tall and he bleached his hair so blond it almost looked white. And he had it cut really short but you could still see the curl in it. He always dressed in black and red or all black and had a long black duster that I still have in my closet. And he looked like he was stuck in the 80's but it looked good on him."

"You said other men you loved how many times have you been in love?" Lucky asked her.

"Three times. The first was Pike he was back in Hemery in L.A. he was the typical sufer beach bum on the California coast. We still keep in contact through letters and he is happy with his girlfriend as they go from beach to beach living. And the second guy I ever loved was Angel. He was tall dark and handsome and broading the oppsite of both Spike and Pike."

"Wow they all sound so different" Emily said. "It is like most girls have types but you don't you find someone and love them with your whole heart no matter what group they fit in."

"I use to have a type when I was a snob the popular guys I didn't care if they treated me bad. I grew up and cause of something and it made me change my view on men. I want a man that will love me for me and support me."

"I am sure you can find someone like that here to" Emily commented. She glanced at Lucky quickly and no one but him noticed.

Lucky had no idea how she figured it out his feelings for Buffy. He loved the blond girl but he wasn't going to push her. He was going to give her time to heal and have her fall in love with him slowly and maybe she can reveal the secret she has kept back from them. They have all known some of her past she won't talk about or anything. After they ate the cake he looked at them. "I am going to get Buffy home and she can unpack in the guest room next to mine."

"Good idea we should get home to" Nikolas said as they all stood up. "We will call you two later in the week and plan a nice dinner out at the Metro Court."

"If you need to go shopping you know who to call" Emily said as they walked out the door.

"Yes I do" Buffy laughed. "And I might since I am starting to outgrow my clothes" she laughed. "I think by the end of next month going into the fifth month I am going to need to start wearing maternity clothes."

"Well we can make it a shopping date" Emily said. She hugged them both and her and Nikolas turned and walked to his car with one last good bye.

"I hope you really don't mind pretending to be the babies father" Buffy said as her and Lucky got into his car.

"It is no problem" Lucky smiled at her. "I am honored to be thought of as this babies father. He has a wonderful mother and he sounds like he had a wonderful father. Did you ever get to tell him about the baby?"

"Yeah right before he died so he died with a smile on his face at least" Buffy said softly.

"That is good" Lucky said. At the house he helped her unload the bags and get unpacked. They went downstairs and he introduced her to his father and Lulu and told them about the baby. They were both thrilled for him.

The next month passed quickly and Buffy and Lucky didn't realize it but they acted more and more like they were together. Like lovers in the way they would touch each other. The touches were light and caressing and neither realized they were doing it. Each time Elizabeth saw them she fumed thinking he moved on to some tramp and that Lucky should be with her behind Jason's back. While everyone else saw how good they were for each other. He was drawing her out of her shell and she was so close to tell him her secret and her past.

It was time to find out if it was a boy or a girl. They got dressed that morning. Lucky in a tee shirt and jeans and sneakers. Buffy put on a cute pink maternity top that was v-neck and sparkled and a pair of dark denimi capri pants that were maternity and pink flip flops. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail and she only had light make up on. "I am ready" she said as she met him at the bottom of the steps.

"Then you can eat this one the way" Lucky gave her a muffin. He took her arm and led her out to the car and helped her in. He wanted her and this baby to be healty so he kept a close eye on both of them and went to every doctors visit.

Buffy finished off the muffin as he drove them to the hosptial. At the hospital she got out of the car and smiled at him excitly her green eyes dancing. "I can't wait to find out I want a little boy so bad."

"Me to" Lucky said. "I think though fate will be on your side and give you a boy."

"I hope" Buffy said as they walked inside. They got on the elevator and it took them to the right floor. The stepped off and saw Elizabeth both of them silenty groaned as she shot them death glared. "I will tell Emily the news when I meet up with her in a few hours to do some shopping. I am going to get some stuff for the baby and check out some theme ideas for the nursery."

"Sounds like a good plan I can paint it and stuff and you can direct me on where to put stuff and I will leave the little stuff to you" Lucky smiled. "I don't want you to do anything big" he said.

"I know and I have been good about it and I admit I am going to get back to my size after this baby" she laughed.

"I am sure that you will you like to stay in shape so it will be no problem for you to bounce back from this pregnancy. And just think no stretch marks so you can still wear bikinis to the beachs" he winked at her and they both laughed.

Elizabeth listened to this whole exchange glaring. She would make this blond bitch pay for taking Lucky from her. Lucky was suppose to want her and only her no one else. She was suppose to have them both Lucky in secret and Jason in public. She would find a way to get rid of blondie and her brat.

At the visit they did the usual weight and blood pressure and such and asking if there was any questions. Finaly it was time for the sonogram. "Well the baby looks good a nice size not to big and not to small. And it looks like you two are having..."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or General Hospital.

**Chapter Six**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginngs, New Love..._

_At the visit they did the usual weight and blood pressure and such and asking if there was any questions. Finaly it was time for the sonogram. "Well the baby looks good a nice size not to big and not to small. And it looks like you two are having..."_

"A boy" Kelly Lee smiled at the couple. She has come to know Buffy since she had her as a patient and considered her a friends. She had to admit to herself she was shocked to learn that Lucky was the babies father but they did suit each other you could tell. She was happy for them both.

"I knew it" Lucky said and kissed Buffy on top of her head.

"I am glad I wanted a little boy" Buffy was smiling happier then ever. "Now we can start calling you william" she said and looked down at her stomach. She just entered the fifth month of her pregnancy.

"Yes welcome William" Lucky said and touched her stomach after the gel was wiped off of it. He was glad that Buffy got her wish and he hoped this William knew that he would watch over his son like he was really Lucky's little boy.

"Here that I am a father of a boy" Spike said from up in heaven grinning from ear to ear. "Me and the Slayer are having a boy pet" he said and looked at Anya.

"Congratulations Spike" Anya said and hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. She knew he was happy but they both wished they could be back down their with there friends and families.

"I can tell you that boy and his mother is going to be watched over. I love them more then anyone else in the world and I will make sure they are safe" Spike said. He couldn't be there for his son but he could watch over him and Buffy and he was honored she wanted to name the boy William after him. "And that Lucky will be a good father to William" he said smiled. If he couldn't be there to raise him Lucky was the next best thing.

"Lucky boy" Anya said and smiled softly. She put her hand on Spike's shoulder knowing he is sad he can't be there for Buffy and William. At least they could watch over them and guard them. "You think Willow and all them recognize the glue that holds them together?"

"Know Red and the whelp no. Since Buffy luv did not do as they said they want to throw her out and get someone that would listen to them. Faith wants to be accepted she would do as they said" Spike shook his head. They switched scenes to watch the ex scoobies.

"We have to find out a way to find the Slayers in the world" Faith said. "I can train them" she said.

"Yes you can do the hand to hand and weapons and the rest of us can teach them in magic research and how to plan attacks and such" Giles said. He did miss Buffy more so then anyone else she was like his daughter. Faith wasn't the Slayer to train others since she is so impulsive. He was ready to throw in the towel and go find her.

"We can do it" Willow said. "I mean Faith is a Slayer to" she said. She wasn't ready to have Buffy back in her life. She was to unpredictable espically now that she was carrying a demons child. She couldn't believe her best friend at one point in time was so irresponsiable she had no idea how this child was going to come out. "Buffy just isn't fit for the job anymore honeslty. She is pregnant with Spike's child. She can't train and can't fight and what happens when the baby comes she will be more focused on the child."

"Damn it Willow" Giles banged his fist on the table and stood up. "You act like she was a tratior she was not. She shouldn't of loved him but she did and I am tried of being apart from her. She is my Slayer my daughter more then anyting. You can run the council without me I am going to find Buffy and beg for her forgiveness" he headed for the door.

"You leave now you can't come back" Willow said in a cold voice and stood up.

"She is right" Faith said standing up also. "We need someone on our side not one that wants to worry about Buffy who isn't the active Slayer. I am the Slayer she died I was called simple as that."

"Yes she died but she came back that tells me of her passion her life. And its our fault she is back this time. They pulled her out of heaven and hurt her" Giles said coldly. "She is my family and I am going to support her and this baby because she loves it and I love her." He left the room fuming with the door slamming behind him. He couldn't believe that they called themseleves her friends they way they acted and talked said they didn't.

Spike and Anya watched as they smiled. "I knew the Watcher would go back to her he did love her like a father. I know Buffy will be so happy she did love him like a father in return and does miss him. She misses the others but she can be happy if they never come back as long as she has Giles."

"I can't believe Dawn didn't go with him."

"I am sure she will once she finds out what he is doing" Spike said confidently. "The nibblet loves her sister and misses her. So Buffy will get her family back" he said.

"Willow has changed so much" a soft voice said from behind them. They both turned and saw Tara McClay standing there. "She changed so much she is not the same Willow I fell in love with."

"Red let the power and magic go to her head" Spike said.

"She acts like she is better then everyone" Anya said and shook her head. "Now I can see why we never got along."

"I was afraid this would happen" Tara said sadly. "I saw what they did to Buffy and it was terriable. She did save them and always defended them. When she needed them they turned her back on them. I am glad to see Giles is going back to her and Dawn to both are packing."

"That is good I am glad" Spike said and smiled and they went back to watching what was going on, on earth.

"You got your wish" Lucky smiled as they walked out of the doctors office. He head his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah I am to now I can call this little guy William" Buffy put her hand on pergnant stomach. She looked up and smiled when she saw Emily and Nikolas waiting for them and walked over to them.

"How was the appointment?" Nikolas asked his arm around Emily's waist.

"Both mother and son are great" Lucky smiled and had his arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"A boy" Emily squeal and hugged Buffy.

"Yes a boy" Buffy said tears in her eyes. "I will be the mother of the most handsome little man around. Now we know what to buy and can look for themes for the nursery" she said. "I am thinking something old fashioned Victorian different shades of blue with dark wood furnature."

"That sounds beautiful" Emily said softly.

"And I will be at your service to do as you ask in the room" Lucky grinned.

"And so will Nikolas" Emily said and took Buffy's arm. "Well we are off to shope see you in a few hours" she said pulling the blond toward the elevator.

"Your going to be a father of a boy" Nikolas said and smiled. He knew that Lucky would be the best father and be there for Buffy and her son. "So it looks like you are going to have a William Spencer."

Elizabeth heard this and gasped. So he is was having a boy, it is going to be harder to get him to leave them. She would find away though and she walked away angerily to get a patients chart off their door.

"You excited to be a mother of a handsome boy?" Emily asked as they drove toward the mall.

"Yes I am even though I never thought that I would have a child actually. It is a maricle that I can have a child" Buffy said honestly as her hands were on her stomach. "I am going to cherish each and every day of this?"

"Does your family know?" Emily asked her. She never heard Buffy talk about her family and wondered. Now was a good time as any to ask the question.

"Yes but they want nothing to do with me. My friends were my family and they turned there back on me and hate the father of this baby. I do miss the man who was my father in every important way and my sister more then anyone. I hope one day they at least want to be part of my life."

"I am sure they will. I mean as a father and sister you regret doing that. I hope they come back to. They are always welcome here in Port Charles and I know that Lucky would allow them to stay with you guys."

"I know he would but I don't want him to feel obligated" Buffy said. "I am sure Giles could find a place easily and Dawn would want to stay with us and I would want my sister with me" she said honestly.

"Here we are" Emily said parking in the parking lot at the mall. She wouldn't press for more from Buffy. She would listen and if she volunteered more information Emily would listen with a hear that does not judge or anything.

Buffy and her spent the afternoon taking their time shopping and talking. By the time they got back to the house they were both loaded down with bags. Lucky smiled at them from his spot on the couch. He was reading the newspaper and he helped them with the bags. "I see you guys bought out the stores" he said to them teasingly and chuckled.

"I needed new clothes and got stuff for the baby and got some stuff for the nursery. I found a theme I like that can go with the Victorian theme. Is a bluee and white set that has victorian type of print on it" she said. Buffy got it out of the bag and showed him. "I couldn't pass it up."

"It looks beautiful" Lucky looked at it. "We can definatly do the theme around it. Blue is perfect" he said. He kissed Buffy on the cheek and smiled at Emily. "Thanks for going shopping with her."

"No problem I had fun" Emily said. "Well I better go me and Nikolas were going out to dinner tonight. Talk you two later" she said. She waved and walked out of the house and to the car and drove back to Wyndmere.

"I should get to washing so I have clothes to fit" Buffy laughed and started unloading bags. "I got everything I would need and look at the cute outifits I found for a newborn" she said holding up the outfits.

"Good fashion choices they are cute" Lucky smiled. He helped carry the clothes in the laundry room so Buffy could start them. "I was thinking we have some steak and salad tonight what do you think?"

"That sounds good I can start that once you get the stuff. We don't have any meat or salad materials in the house. Can you go to the store and get some?"

"Yeah I will be back in a half a hour" Lucky said. He kissed her on the cheek and left and went to the store for them.

Buffy spent the time doing the laundry humming. She was so happy and she had smiled for the first time a real smile since she met Lucky and been pregnant. She wondered what Spike would think right now if he was here. She knew he would be happy for her and that gave her comfort.

Spike watched her happily he was the only one watching. Tara and Anya were off elsewhere and he was glad. They always gave him alone time to watch her. He did like to watch her sleep she looked so peaceful and she was so beautiful as she smiled in her sleep.

The next month passed quickly and Buffy grew even more. None of her old clothes fit anymore. She was in maternity wear and her and Lucky acted like they were really a couple. They have even fallen asleep together a few times cuddling on the couch. While she lived her life Giles and Dawn were tracking her down. When they found out where she lived they headed to Port Charles right away. They found where she lived and went and knocked on the door a friday afternoon.

Buffy was working on the nursery with the painting while Lucky was at work. She heard the door and put down the paint roller and headed down the steps. She was wearing one of Luckys work shirts and a shorts and her blond hair was up in a pony tail and she was in bare feet. She opened the front door and gasped at who she saw. It was...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or General Hosptial.

Also thank you for all the reviews I am gald everyone is enjoying the story.

**Chapter Seven**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginngs, New love..._

_Buffy was working on the nursery with the painting while Lucky was at work. She heard the door and put down the paint roller and headed down the steps. She was wearing one of Luckys work shirts and a shorts and her blond hair was up in a pony tail and she was in bare feet. She opened the front door and gasped at who she saw. It was..._

"Dawn Giles" Buffy breathed out. She could not believe they were here in front of her. They were the two she missed more then anyone else. She just stared not sure what to say or do. She had no idea why they were even there. Buffy hoped they have come to there senses and come back to be around her and this baby.

"Buffy" Dawn cried out. She wrapped her arms around her sister and started to cry. "I am so sorry we told you to go. Fogive me I love you."

"Oh Dawnie I forgive you" Buffy hugged her sister back. "You were doing what you thought was best. But you did make a mistake. I still can't believe Willow was the one that started it."

"We shouldn't of followed her but we did" Giles said speaking up. "She is not the same Willow she is to full of power and ego anymore. She thinks that she is better then anyone else" he said and sighed. "I left after they kept putting you down. I told her she could run the council and they can try and find the Slayers on their own. But they won't have any watchers to help so it won't work" he said and grinned.

"Giles you are terriable but I missed you" Buffy let got of Dawn and hugged Giles.

Giles hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "You look good Buffy" he said looking her over.

"Yeah how is my niece or nephew?" Dawn asked egarly.

"Your nephew it is a little boy. We are naming him William after his dad" Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy who are your friends?" a voice asked from behind them. She smiled and turned to Lucky. She told him about her friends so once she said the names he would know who they were right away.

"Lucky this is my sister Dawn and my father figure Giles" Buffy said. She got up and walked over to him and took the bag from him. "Ooohhh that is perfect mobil" she said as she pulled the box out of the bag. "I am almost done painting I have one more wall to go" she said. "Then I can start dinner." 

"Okay how about this I will let you visit with your friends and I will finish the room for you babe" he said and smiled down at her softly.

"Okay" Buffy said. "You are so sweet and then you can tell me how work was over dinner" she said and. She kissed him on the cheek before he went upstairs to finish the nursery.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked curiously. She had to admit her sister had good taste in men he was gorgous and human best of all. She just wondered why she was with someone else already she knew that Buffy really did love Spike with her whole heart.

"That is Lucky Spencer. I am staying with him. He has become my best friend and I am also best friends with his brother Nikolas and his wife Emily Cassadine. Lucky is going to be William's father" Buffy put her hand on her stomach and smiled at Giles and Dawn.

"As long as you are happy Buffy. If you don't mind I would love to stick around and be your father figure and be there for you and your family" Giles said. He really did hurt her and he would leave it up to her wheater or not he was around for her and her son.

"Of course you stay in town. I would love that and I know William would and I know if Spike was here he would want the same thing. How about you two join us for dinner. We are fixing a big meal. Nikolas and Emily are coming over and Lucky's sister Lulu should be here soon she will be joining us and the same as his dad and his new wife Tracy" she said.

"Sounds like you really found your place here" Dawn said. She was glad Buffy found so many people after the way she has treated by them and her supposed best friends. "Does he know your the Slayer."

"No he doesn't and I am stopping slaying unless I have to. I mean I don't want to die and leave my son. He comes first and if Faith wants to do it she can. Maybe she will grow up that way" Buffy said and shrugged. "I get to just be Buffy Summers mother and girlfriend or well pretend girlfriend to Lucky Spencer."

"Your truely happy I can see that now" Giles said. "You have fought so much gave up so much you deserve a break. You desreve to have the family you have dreamed of."

"I am glad to have a family on the way" Buffy said. "Lucky is going to make a great father. And something tells me that Spike would approve. That he would like Lucky and approve of him being father to his son." 

"I think so" Dawn said. "He wants you to be happy and the fact that you are happy he would be happy about." 

Spike smiled as he watched the scene. "Nibblet and Buffy were always smart. They got me" he said. He glanced over at Anya and Tara who were standing to his right.

"Yeah they were the most accepting of us. Buffy didn't see the world in black and white she saw it in grey. Everyone was given the benifit of the doubt even her enemies. I mean she just didnt' kill for fun like Faith does" Anya said.

"From what I see Faith is very unpredictable and they are falling apart. There pride is in the way and they are destroying themselves. Because of them Buffy will have to pick up Slaying again they are so dumb they don't get it." Tara was amazed at how everyone has changed they no longer wer loyal to each other.

"I can tell you one thing if they cause Buffy to get hurt or my son I will come back and haunt them" Spike growled out. He was very protective of those he loved and he loved Buffy and his son far more then anyone else. "I just worry Dru will see a vision of the baby and try to hurt her."

"I am sure that Buffy will be fine." Anya said. But she was the same as him she saw Dru the last time she was in town. She is ruthless and does not care who she kills and she knew Tara shared the same fear.

"I hope so" Spike said. He was worried for his girl and his son. He knew Dru would hate her even more and want her dead. And he knew Dru would want his son did, Buffy gave him the one thing she never could a family by blood.

"All done" Lucky said and came down the steps. "Did you have a nice chat?"

"Yes we did" Buffy said. "I haven't started dinner yet I need to change first" she pushed herself up off the couch. It was getting harder to move around at 6 months pregnant she was bigger then she ever has been.

"Take your time we still have a few hours till they all get here" Lucky said. "It is nice to meet you two by the way" he smiled at Dawn and Giles. "I have heard a lot about both you" he said and shook their hands.

"It is nice to meet you Lucky" Dawn said. "Treat my sister right or you will have me to deal with to" she said and gave him a look. "I may only be 16 but I can hurt you" she said.

"Don't worry I will treat Buffy like the queen she is in my eyes." And she was to him a queen that he had fallen in love with. He was going to suggest they share the room so he could help her with the baby. He wouldn't try anything unless she was ready.

"Good and now that I am here I can be grandfather to this boy" Giles said. He looked over at Buffy as she began to laugh.

"He is kicking" Buffy said. She took Lucky's hand so she could feel it. He grinned as he felt his son kick. To him it was his son he couldn't think of this baby as anything else but that anymore. "Here Dawn and Giles you feel to" she said letting them each feel.

"That is so cool" Dawn grinned. "I can't wait to have a baby in me to."

"You will wait till you are married" Buffy said sternly. "You are going to finish high school then college" she said. She was still older then her sister and was looking out for her. "You know mom would want you to wait till you got done with college."

"Yeah I will" Dawn said. "I want a baby when I am married and only that way."

"I am glad to hear that. That makes me feel better" Buffy said. Just then the phone rang and she picked it up. "Oh hey Em" she said and smiled. "Sure I will tell him and we will see you in three hours." She hung up the phone and turned to them. "Change of plans we are all meeting for dinner at the MetroCourt in three hours. I should go get ready."

"Okay I will keep these two company while you shower and stuff. Call me if you need anything" Lucky said. "And be careful to not trip" he said.

Buffy giggled and smiled. "You are cute when you worry. See you in a bit" she said. She headed up the steps to shower and get ready.

"You love her don't you?" Giles said.

"How did you know?" Lucky said. He did not think he was being that obvious. "Yeah I do love her more then I have loved anyone. I really feel that baby she is carrying is mine I love him like he is my own flesh and blood."

"I don't think Buffy sees it yet but she loves you to. She lite up the second you came in the room. Give her time for her to realize it and give her time to heal. I can bet before this little guy comes out she will be yours fully and know she loves you."

"I hope so it is so hard to live with her and love her and not being able to tell her. I do see sometimes flashed of love when we are together. I want to share a room with her to help with the baby."

"That is one step she will know your not some jerk that just wants in her pants" Dawn said. "I approve of you and so would Spike. So start wooing her and showing her how you feel. And before you know it she will be able to admit her love for you."

"And I will be keeping a eye on you. She has been hurt enough and I can't stand to see her hurt anymore" Giles said letting a bit of Ripper slip through. In his eyes he was Buffy's father and looked to her as a daughter and he loved her as a father would love a daughter.

"I promise" Lucky said. He heard the shower stop and knew Buffy was done.

"Lucky come help me with my outfit" Buffy called down.

"Be right back" Lucky said and went up the steps. "What do you need help with?" he asked walking into the bedroom. "Which dress" she held up a strapless black one or a wine colored halter dress.

"The halter one is pertty" Lucky said and smiled. "That color would look good with your blond hair and tanned skin."

"I was leaning toward that one to" Buffy grinned. She walked into the bathroom and slipped it over her head. She turned around and put her back to Lucky. "Can you zip this up for me please?"

"Sure and hey Buffy I was thinking. It would help if we shared a room. That way I am right there the last months of pregnancy and if you need anything I can get it right away and when the baby comes I can be right there to help."

"Actually that is a good idea. And I trust you Lucky. And the few times we fell asleep on the couch together I liked the feeling. I felt safe and protected" she said. "I would like that feeling each and every night."

"Great I can move my stuff over later" Lucky said and smiled. "I am going to go shower" he kissed her on the cheek and walked into the bathroom and started his shower.

Buffy was doing her hair when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Buffy it is me Giles."

"Come on in Giles" Buffy called out as she sat down and began drying her hair. "What is going on?"

"I am sorry for hurting you and thank you for allowing me back in your life. But I am scared for the world. I know there will be some good Slayers but I know there will be some bad. Willow is going to cause trouble. How would you feel if you had to challange her power one day?"

"I don't want to Giles but if I have to I will. I won't be a Slayer but I could help run the council that is it" Buffy said. "And I wouldn't fight in battles" she said and looked at him.

"I would never ask you to fight being a mother" Giles said."I just needed to know we felt the same."

"How bad is it with Willow?"

"Very she wants all the control all the power. She isnt' the same girl we knew. She is to powerful for her own good. She has stayed away from certian magics but I am scared she thinks that she is only true person that can run the council."

"We will have to listen to what is going on" Buffy said. "Keep me updated about what you hear and we can plan out things. I will step in as head Slayer and leader if that time comes" she said and nodded.

"You look beautiful" Giles said. "I am proud to call you my Slayer, and my daughter and I am proud to be the grandfather to your son William."

"Thank you Giles to hear you say that means the world to me" Buffy said honeslty. "Where is Dawn."

"She is making fast friendsd with Lulu they are in Lulu's room talking and Dawn is borrowing a dress from her."

"That is great I am glad everyone is getting along. It is like we were all meant to come together. I feel like me and Lucky are close as two people can be."

"Do you have feelings for him Buffy?" 

"I am not sure" Buffy said honestly. "Sometimes I think I do other times I don't know" she said. "I am not focusing on them right now. If they are meant to be they will come out. If not then we will just be best friends."

"I will go so you can finish getting ready. For what it is worth I think Spike would like him. And he would want you to be happy and move on. And he couldn't think of anyone better then Lucky" he said before he left and went down stairs to wait.

A hour later they left and went to the Metro Court and introductions went all around the table and soon they were all laughing and joking like they were family. Buffy had no idea they were suprising her tonight. Soon they passed gifts for the baby to her and she had some more stuff to put in the nursery. By the end of the night she was tired and was yawning as they were leaving. After saying good night to everyone Giles and Dawn headed to the hotel they were staying, they were moving into the house tommrow and Buffy and Lucky headed home. That night they fell asleep in the same bed cuddled up together.

She slept so good in his arms and didn't dream at all. And Lucky felt like the luckiets guy in the world to be able to share a bed with Buffy Summers. The next moring they both woke up and began there usual day routine. That afternoon Giles and Dawn moved in and Buffy was making dinner when Lucky called. They would be staying late they found a body by the docks that looked like it was attacked by something.

Buffy groaned when she hung up the phone and looked at Giles and Dawn. "Ugh it seems we have issues here. I don't want to fight. We have to find out who it is though. Lucky said they found a body on the docks that looked like it was attacked by a wild animal."

"I can contact anyone that might know something" Giles said. "If it isn't anything major me and Dawn can take care of it and you don't even have to step in" he said to her. "I will go make some calls."

Dawn and Buffy watched him leave. "Don't worry Buffy you and this baby will be safe. No fighting for you, we can take care of this vampire."

"Dawn you just be careful to I don't want to see you hurt" Buffy hugged her sister. While they ate Giles was waiting for a call when the phone rang he jumped up and got it. He went to his room to talk quietly. And Lulu came home and her and Dawn ended up in her room chatting and making plans for Dawn to meet all the people her age around town. Buffy would have to plan a party since she was turning seventeen next month and she will be a senior when school starts up.

"Hey" Lucky said when he got home. He found her in the kitchen and kissed her on her cheek. "What you making a list for?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Dawn's birthday is next month and I want to plan a party. She is going to be seventeen and and then will be a senior in high school when school starts up. She is growing up" Buffy looked up at him.

"Oh by the way when was your birthday?"

"It was the week I moved in here with you" Buffy said and blushed.

"And you didn't tell me why not?"

"I am not big on my birthday. And I couldn't ask for more beacause I had great friends and a wonderful best friend" she looked up at him and smiled at him softly.

"Next year we celebrate though."

"Yes we do" Buffy laughed. She saw Giles walk in and look grim. "Giles what is it what did they tell you?" she demanded. It had to be bad if he looked like that.

"Angelus" Giles said. "It is Angelus."

"Angelus" Buffy whispered before her world began to spin. She could only think one thing Angelus is back God help us all before her world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or General Hosptial. Buffy belongs to Joss and his creative team behind the wonderful show that will never be forgotton. GH belongs to ABC and the writers and creators of the best soap on tv.

Thank you everyone for the reviews I am glad that you all love it. Keep on reading and reviewing everyone.

**Chapter Eight**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginngs, New Love..._

_"Angelus" Giles said. "It is Angelus."_

_"Angelus" Buffy whispered before her world began to spin. She could only think one thing Angelus is back God help us all before her world went black._

"Buffy" Lucky cried and caught her before her limp body hit the ground. "Come on wake up" he looked down at her in concern. He wondered why that name elicted that response out of her. "What did you say to her?"

"I am sorry" Giles said kneeling on her other side. He would of never said anything if she knew she would react like this on. On the other hand he knew that she would want to know the truth. "Lets get her on the couch" he said as Lucky gently picked her up.

Lucky carried her into the room and laid her gently on the couch and looked at her. It pained him to see her like this and it worried him that something could happen with stress he did not know if he could stand it if something hurt Buffy or the baby that he hade come to think of as his own.

"She will be okay" Giles said gently to the young man. He saw that he was truely distressed and worried about his young Slayer. He knew that this was the man that would take care of her and Spike would be glad that she found a man like that.

"I hope so if she doesn't wake up in a few minutes I am taking her to the hosptial."

Buffy groaned and started to come to a minute later. She sat up and put a hand on her head and her stomach. "Sorry I was shocked back there. Did you say the name I think you said Giles" she trembled.

"Yes but don't worry about it I will take care of it" Giles said and touched her shoulder. She would not fight in her condition in fact he would do everything in his power to make sure that Angelus did not know aobut this baby.

"Oh no Giles if he finds out about this baby and who the father is he will make sure he kills this baby and maybe me. He can't know he can't" she whispered and tears flooded her emerald eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Do not worry I will do everything to ensure that he does not" Giles said and held her in his embrace. "I will make sure that you and this baby are both safe and sound and he will never touch either one of you again" he assured her.

Lucky watched the scene lost he had no idea what was going on. This must be one of her secrets she is not ready to spill. This man has her terrified and it drives him crazy she will not let him and let him help her out. He also knew on the other hand that if he wanted to know he could not push her to let him in she would have to do it on her own.

"I don't mean to push but who is this Angelus?"

"He is Buffy's ex" Giles spoke for her. He knew it pained Buffy to talk about him since he was her frist love and first lover. That means they have a connection and he knew that she hated it and tried to not think of it.

"Oh" Lucky said. He knew she mentioned a ex before. But he had no idea he could be so bad he wondered why Buffy was even with him in the first place if he was like that. "How about you go and rest upstairs" he said to her.

"Thanks I need it" Buffy got up off the couch with the help of Giles. She gave them one last small smile and headed up the steps to the room to lay down in a dark room and try to forget.

"I have never seen her like that" Lucky said. "She has always been so strong in my eyes. I have never seen her so upset or scared. She looked scared."

"Buffy is strong but he has the tendancy to make her act like this. He is not a nice fellow" Giles said and cleaned his glasses.

"Then why did she ever date him then?"

"He was not like this when they first got together but he changed. And he changed into a monster you can say. He was cruel and wanted to hurt her and did. That is all I can tell you about him without betraying her confidence."

"Thank you for what you did I like you want to make sure he stays far away from her. I love her and do not want to see her and this baby hurt."

"Trust me Lucky I won't let it happen. I can deal with him" Giles said grimly. If he died protecting his daughter he would. Buffy was his daughter in everyway and he would die to protect her and this baby. He would kill Angelus if he even came near here.

"I trust you Mr. Giles" Lucky said. "I am glad she has you here she is even happier having you and her sister here with her."

"I hurt her and I am lucky she forgave me and I am going to prove to her that I am sorry. I will do that by protecting her and I am going to show her that to me she is my daughter through my actions not just my words. I am not leaving her again" Giles said to him.

Lucky knew that this man did love Buffy and he knew she was lucky to have him. "I am sur she will be glad to hear that. I hope one day she lets me in on what she his holding back from me" he sighed.

"Give her time and she will let you in. She is slow to trust but she has come to trust you and she does not realize it but love you to. Once she does she will let you in I can promise you that. But her story is a hard one for her to tell so it will take her some time" Giles warned him to be fair.

"Thanks for the advice and all and the insights" Lucky said. "That helps me out with this siutation. And from what I get her ex is a psycho and I agree him not knowing about the baby."

"Then she needs to stay in at night" Giles said. "Do not ask questions but she knows and I am going to talk to her myself" he said. "She will not fight it she will do anything for this baby."

"I know she loves this baby so much and loves the father. He was a lucky man to have her love the way he does."

"Yes and we pushed her away by pushing him away and I am sorry for that everyday."

Spike looked at Anya and grinned. "See there the Watcher is a smart guy. Knows how to keep my girl safe and knows how to keep my boy safe and knows when he makes a mistake."

"I think Xander is next to find them. He is unhappy with the others" Anaya said. "He is growing a pair and realizes that Willow and Faith are the bad ones maybe he will kill them with a stake through the heart" she said happily.

"Wouldn't mind seeing that myself" Spike growled out. He wanted the witch and the brunette slut to pay for what they did to his girl and his son. "I have a feeling tha tone day Buffy will run into them and its all bets off. They better not touch my boy though if so I am coming back down and taking care of that myself."

"I don't think they would be that dumb but you never know" Anya said. "I mean they are just having sex with the men and the other Slayers they find to keep them in line. That makes them whores and they got on me about my sex life. At least I don't use my body to get what I want "she sniffed and crossed her arms.

"Funny thing is luv that karma has a way of coming back on people and I can't wait to see how it comes back on them" Spike smirked and had a glint in his eyes. "And we get one of the best views around" he chuckled.

After resting for about a hour Buffy came down the steps just as Lulu and Dawn came through the door. "Hey Dawnie and Lulu" she smiled at them.

"Hey Buffy" they said at the same time. "You okay you look pale?" Lulu asked looking at Buffy closely. She knew how much her brother loved this woman so she wanted make sure things were okay it was great to see him so happy again.

"Yeah just heard a shocker about a ex today. He is back" Buffy made a eye connection with Dawn.

Dawn gasped and looked at her brother and saw Giles come out of the kitchen. "Is it the ex I am thinking?"

"Yes Dawn" Giles cleaned off his glasses. "So you girls might want to be careful out at night alone. Better yet you might want to stay in a large group or with each other" he advised.

Buffy knew that Dawn would listen she was hoping she would not have to tell Lulu and Buffy what was happening. She did not want to pull anyone else into the mess that was her life and get them killed to.

"That is no problem. Right Lulu?" Dawn looked at the blond at her side. She would do anything to keep her safe and keep Angel far far from her sister and her soon to be nephew.

"Um sure I guess" Lulu looked around. "What is going on that we have to be careful?"

"Well my ex is back and he isn't in the sanest person. He would hurt someone to hurt me before coming after me. I don't want to see anything happen to anyone" Buffy said. That is the most explination she can give with out getting into it farther.

"Got it" Lulu grinned. "I am going to go put my stuff away I will be down in a bit to eat" she said and hurried up the steps to her room to put her stuff away.

"How did this happen how did he finds us?" Dawn burst out.

"We have no idea Dawnie but I promise all of us will be safe" Buffy said and put her arm around her sisters shoulder.

"No you will be safe and not go near him" Giles said looking at Buffy. "I can handle the problem this time around. I am not the same Giles I was the last time he was around I have trained with you and I would fight to protect you."

"Giles" Buffy got tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Please be careful if you decide to go out. I can't lose you not now that you are back in my life" she said into his shoulder.

"I promise you now Buffy I will come back" he said and hugged her tight. She was his daughter and he would not break any promises to her.

"Good now can we eat" Dawn said and grinned. "I am starving."

Buffy and Giles laughed and headed into the kitchen where they saw Lucky finishig up food. "I hope you don't mind I went ahead and finished this" Lucky smiled at Buffy and was happy to see she looked better.

"You are sweet to do this" Buffy went over and kissed his cheek. "And I am sorry about passing out I was taken by suprise" she said and blushed. "I normaly don't do stuff like that it must be the pregnancy horomones" she said.

"It is okay as long as you are okay now. How are you feeling?" he looked deep into her eyes as he asked her the question.

"I am good I am over it now" Buffy smiled. She put her hand on his arm and went and called down Lulu. Soon they were all sitting around the table and eating. "Dawn you have one month of school left so I enrolled you into Port Charles high school" she said.

"Okay I don't know why I have to go you know me and school are bad luck" Dawn pouted as she ate her food. She wished she could get her diplomia now and not have to go back.

"This isn't your old school so your good to go. I checked that stuff out already and it is cleared. And don't worry the princple is not like rat man Snyder" Buffy giggled. She knew that this school was on no hellmouth and was safe.

"Well in that case cool. So Lulu can I ride with you monday?"

"Yes of course it will be cool we get to go to school together" Lulu smiled. "I think Logan is going to ask Georgie out anyway during lunch so you get to see it" she giggled.

"Oohhh" Dawn grinned. "That will be the best part of going to school spending more time with all my new friends. Oh by the way Buffy I heard from Janice, her and her mom moved to Austin Texas after the big sink hole."

"Wow I though they would stick to L.A. How are they doing?"

"Good Janice actually calmed down she isn't the bad girl anymore. She has really changed you could tell if you talked to her. And her mom met this lawyer and they are getting engaged soon."

"When you talk to her again tell her I said hi and congrats with how things are going. Maybe one day she can come visit if her mom allows her. I know you miss your best friend Dawnie."

"Thank you thank you" Dawn jumped up and hugged Buffy. "I will IM her tonight and let her know I miss my best friend" she said and sat back down in her seat.

"What is this Janice like?" Lucky asked.

"She was a bad girl Dawn got in a lot of trouble with her. And on the other hand she was there for Dawn with some stuff she couldn't talk to me about right away."

"Well she doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh trust me she did get to Dawnie to meet his one guy this one Halloween and she knows who I am talking about" she gave her sister a look before taking a bite of food.

"Hey you dated a guy like that before younger then me" Dawn said. "And I have not found a guy like that again that I wanted to be near."

"Well I am for one happy to hear that" Giles said. "Dealing with Buffy through those two romances was enough" he said and cleaned his glasses. That caused the Summer sisters to break out in giggles.

"I am lost" Lucky said confused.

"Oh Lucky don't worry about it I will tell you more one day just not tonight" she patted his arm. After dinner she cleaned off the table and started washing dishes. Lulu was in her room doing homework. Dawn was in hers talking to Jaince on the computer, Giles was in his doing some research and Lucky was watching tv in the living room.

"Okay I am sitting down I am tired now" Buffy laughed and layed on the couch her feet in Lucky's lap.

He began massaging them for her right away. "Let me start doing more around here to help. You need to get rested up for this baby" he put a hand on her stomach and stroked it a second then went back to massaging her feet.

"I just might do that" Buffy smiled and closed her and gave off a little moan of pleasure. Just then the door bell rang and Lucky got up and answered. He groaned and Buffy opened her eyes and saw that woman had barged into her house.

"Elizabeth what do you want?" Lucky asked his ex.

"I came by to see you. It has been so long maybe we could go somewhere alone and catch up" she said coyly. She smirked at Buffy and thought I can take him from you quickly.

"I am sorry but what you have to say to me you can say in front of Buffy."

"Lucky this is your house you should be allowed to talk to me in private without worrying about her."

"Excuse me" Buffy got up off the couch and walked over to her. "Listen this is my house we live here together with my sister and my father and Lulu. We are a family and this baby boy is going to join us soon" she put her hand on her stomach. "And how dare you come in here propositing my man when you ready to deliever any time" she said. "Go play whore with your babies daddy."

"Well I have never been so disrespected in my life" Elizabeth said. She would not give them the satisfation of knowing her and Jason had a fight and were currently taking a break the past few days.

"Get out and don't come back. You cheated got pregnant by him now that I am happy you can't come back in my life" Lucky held the door open. "Good bye Elizabeth have a nice life" he said and shut the door behind her. "I am sorry abotu that."

"It is okay I just got so mad when she was hitting on you. She wanted to hurt me she did not she just made me mad" Buffy said. "Honestly I felt a bit of jealously. I am happy here with you and I don't want some hussy to come in here and mess it up" she huffed.

"Trust me she couldn't I can't stand her anymore. She is a lying cheating whore" Lucky said. "Wait you were jealous?"

"Yes okay" Buffy sighed. "I was maybe I like you as more then a friend." A whole lot more then a friend she thought to her self.

Lucky stared into her eyes smiling softly. She had the most beautiful green eyes. "I am going to kiss you" he said softly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and cupped her cheek in his hand. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips and was happy to feel her kiss back right away.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer that belongs to Joss Whedon. I do not own General Hospital they all belong to ABC.

Thank you for all the story alerts and story reviews keep them coming.

**Chapter Nine**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginngs, New Love..._

_"Trust me she couldn't I can't stand her anymore. She is a lying cheating whore" Lucky said. "Wait you were jealous?"_

_"Yes okay" Buffy sighed. "I was maybe I like you as more then a friend." A whole lot more then a friend she thought to her self._

_Lucky stared into her eyes smiling softly. She had the most beautiful green eyes. "I am going to kiss you" he said softly. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and cupped her cheek in his hand. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips and was happy to feel her kiss back right away._

Buffy smiled intot he kiss and he felt his hands fist through her blond hair. She pressed her body against his and moaned into the kiss. She suddenly pulled back the same time as Lucky. They felt the baby kick and laughed. "I think William is happy" she said to him.

"He is not the only happy man around here. I am one happy man to" Lucky said and put his arm around her waist. "I hope you know that you can't take that kiss back Buffy."

"I don't want to take it back" Buffy told him and looked up at him. "I don't want to take anything back. But Lucky I can not go back to just being friends with you after that kiss. No kiss has effect me like that in so long."

"I don't want to just be friends either. I want to be your man and I want you to be my woman" Lucky told her honestly. He hoped that she meant the same thing if not it would break his heart. He is so in love with Buffy Summers more then he has ever been in love with any other woman in his life.

"Good I want to be yours and I want you to be mine" Buffy said. She lifted her face up and kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed her back.

"Buffy is it..." Dawn trailed off as she came down the stairs. "Don't mind me go back to what you were doing" she laughed and ran back up the steps. She was so happy for Buffy and Lucky they really suited each other. And she knew here sister was truely happy and she would help Giles make sure that Angelus stayed far away from her sister.

"Hey Dawn what is that smile for?" Lulu asked coming out of the bathroom. She got ready for bed and she was excited to show her new friend Dawn around school monday monring.

"Well it seems my sister and your brother finaly kissed each other. And it was not just a friendly kiss on the cheek or on the lips. It was a full on kiss that would curl a persons toes" Dawn giggled and smiled.

"I missed it that sucks" Lulu said. "But I am happy I can see how happy Buffy makes him. It is already like we are one big happy family. And it is great he is going to raise her baby like it is his own. He talks to everyone about the baby like a happy father to be."

"Wait how much do you know about the story?"

"Just that her ex was killed and her friends turned there back on her and she met with Lucky and they decided he would be the babies father. And they were just friends for a long time but to the people outside of this house they were a couple. But it seems now they are really a couple."

"Okay I didn't know how much you were told. I guess it made things easier knowing the truth so you don't slip up in public. But like you said I don't think we have to worry about saying the wrong thing. Want to watch a movie in my room?"

"Okay how about a horror movie?"

"Sure if we can find something scary enough" Dawn laughed as her and Lulu walked into her room discussing what horror movies to watch.

"Well I think everyone is going to know by morning" Buffy laughed. "But I don't care I want them to know I am yours and you are mine" she said and laid her head on his shoulder."

"Good I am glad" Lucky said and kissed her on top of her head. "Now lets get back to that couch and I can't finish massaging those feet of yours" he said and smiled.

"Oohh I love the way my man thinks" she said and walked over to the couch with him. She sat down and then he pulled her feet into his lap and began massaging them. "Hhhmm that feels good Lucky" she said and closed her eyes.

"You okay after what happened earlier?"

"Yeah I am fine Lucky just was a shock" she said honestly. She knew she could not hold off telling him the truth about her and her ex and her friends and Giles and Dawn.

"When you going to let me know the big secret your hiding?" he asked her gently.

Buffy knew Lucky was smart but she did not figure out he would know she was hiding something. "I want to tell you so bad but it is going to take time. I just have to figure out when the perfect time is to tell you and I have to tell Lulu to."

"Buffy it might be best to tell him now" Giles said coming in the front door. "I just heard from the Council, the living ones from the one the first destroyed, and its bad."

"Wait how bad?"

"He is deadlier then ever" he said gravely. "And he won't stop till your dead and he knows about the baby. He has had someone watching you and he wants to kill the baby."

Buffy gasped and put a hand on her stomach and sat up. "Giles no he can't touch me or my baby" she said tears gathering in her green eyes.

"Okay what is going on?" Lucky asked worried seeing her like this and seeing the older british man so on edge.

"Get Dawn and Lulu down here they are going to be told a story" Buffy said. "Lucky you get to find out my secret now" she said and looked at him as Giles went to get the girls. "We all play apart in it. Both me and Giles, Dawn and my old friends."

There was a knock at the door and Lucky got up to answer it. "Hello can I help you?" he asked a young man that had dark hair and a eye patch.

"Yes I was told that Buffy was here" Xander said.

"Xander" Buffy gasped getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wrong to turn my back on you and hurt you. I left Willow and Faith and came here I want to be here with you my best friends. Say you forgive me" he begged and looked at her. He hoped she would take him back because he truely was sorry for what he did to her.

"Of course Xander" Buffy said and threw herself at him and hugged him

"You sure are big" he said to her teasingly and caused her to laugh.

"Well pregnancy does that to a woman" she said. "Xander come on in and meet someone. Xander this is my boyfriend Lucky Spencer and Lucky this is one of my best friends Xander Harris" she said.

"Nice to meet you Xander" Lucky shook his hand.

"Giles, Dawn" Xander said seeing them at the top of the steps. "I am back I came to join the group again. The council the true council sent me here" he said.

"Good to have you back" Giles said huging the young man.

"Xander we have missed you" Dawn hugged him next.

"You said you needed to tell me your secret" Lucky said.

Buffy looked at her friends and nodded. "Xander he knows I am pregnant by a ex and he is going to be William's father. The baby is a boy and we are naming him William after Spike."

"Spike would like that I should of gave him a chance" Xander said honestly.

"Glad you see that now but time to tell the story" Buffy said. They all found a place to sat and she began her story. It took a good hour and a half to get it all out. And a few times Lucky rubbed her back when she cried. "And that is my story" she said and looked at Lucky and Lulu.

"That explains why you do not want me to go out at night unless I have Dawn with me" Lulu said. "I believe you Buffy. You are not a liar and you would not start lying now. I wished you would of told us this from the beginng. If you are going to my sister in law I need to know this stuff."

"Lucky" Buffy said and turned to him scared of his reaction.

"Buffy I have never heard anything like that in my life. If it came from anyone but you I would not believe it but I do. I know your telling the truth I can see it in your eyes" he stroked her cheek. "Thank you for telling me at last" he kissed her soflty on the lips. "I guess this means we have to be on alert and Buffy does not go out by herself."

"Fine by me I do not want anything to happen to my baby" she said to him honestly.

"Our baby" he whispered and they smiled softly at each other.

Xander was glad to see Buffy found a good guy and he knew Spike would like Buffy. "Spike sorry" he whispered and looked up. He would be a big brother to Buffy and be her protector and he would make up for the hurt her caused both her and and Spike.

Spike and Anya watched this grinned. "I knew my Xander would do the right thing" Anya said to Spike. "I am proud of him."

"Glad to see my girl so happy" Spike said honestly. "One day I can thank the welp in person and thank this Lucky for loving her and taking care of my family."

"Buffy maybe be falling in love with Lucky but she will always love you Spike" Anya said and laid and hand on his arm.

"I know but I want her to be happy and move on. I want her to love him" he said honestly. "Just he better not ever hurt my girl or I will come and haunt him for the rest of his life makig sure he never has any rest."

"I am sure you will. I am anxious to see how they will take care of each other with Angelus on the loose."

"I have no idea with Angelus being deadlier then before this isn't good. I am going to keep a close eye on things" he said honestly.

"Okay I am going to go visit" Anya said before flying away.

The next few weeks flew by quickly so far Angelus has not made a move. Everyone was on alert for his move and were catious no one went out by themselves. Buffy and Lucky were falling deeper in love and neither even knew it. The whole time they were being watched by Angelus though and he wanted to kill the cop and then kill her and kill that baby.

"Just think we are getting closer and closer for this baby" Lucky said over breakfast.

"I know life is really going to change" Buffy laughed.

Life has been great she has Lucky a guy she was in love with and her sister and Giles here with her and now Xander. And Lulu was like a younger sister to her and she was also like a mom in a way to her to. Life was good and she did not think anything could destory this happiness that they had created together as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer that belongs to Joss Whedon. I do not own General Hospital that belongs to ABC.

Thanks for the reviews and following this story. But since I am losing passion for this story there will only be four more chapters are the most.

**Chpater 10**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginngs, New Love.............._

_The next few weeks flew by quickly so far Angelus has not made a move. Everyone was on alert for his move and were catious no one went out by themselves. Buffy and Lucky were falling deeper in love and neither even knew it. The whole time they were being watched by Angelus though and he wanted to kill the cop and then kill her and kill that baby._

_"Just think we are getting closer and closer for this baby" Lucky said over breakfast._

_"I know life is really going to change" Buffy laughed._

_Life has been great she has Lucky a guy she was in love with and her sister and Giles here with her and now Xander. And Lulu was like a younger sister to her and she was also like a mom in a way to her to. Life was good and she did not think anything could destory this happiness that they had created together as a family._

A few weeks later it started up again. That was when Buffy began receiving gifts from him. She was suprised they came directly to the house. She had no idea that he even knew where she lived. He must have been watching her. The new rule was not letting anyone in that asked to be invited in. Family and friends would not need to be asked they could come right in.

"How much longer are we going to have live this way?" Lulu asked one night. "I hate living like this constantly having to be on guard."

"That is all I have known since I was fifteen" Buffy said and smiled at the youn girl. "It i shard but it will be over soon. Once I have the baby I can make him pay" she said getting up. It was harder to get up being in her 7th month. "Then the world will be rid of that monster. And that way no one has to suffer any longer now hr ever" she said and glared out the window.

"As long as you are safe" Lucky said as he came through the door. He was not attacked which suprised him. He figured this Angel person hated him because he was with Buffy, he was possive it was easy to see.

"I am safe as I normaly am" Buffy said. "Life as a Slayer is never safe" she shrugged. "I am use to it and I Forget you are not. I won't ever stop being the Slayer that is who I am that is my destiny and I am at peace with it. My life is dangerous but so is yours mister cop" she smiled. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I still hate knowing just how dangerous it is" Lucky said honestly and kissed her back. "It kills me knowing that each day you step out that door at night you could die."

"But you will let me go because you love me. You know it is what I have to do, and you undersetand that more then anyone. You are a cop because you make a difference and you know that it is what you are meant to do. You could not do anything but this."

"I know and that is why I will worry for you everytime you step out that door. but I won't stop you that is a promise. I love you Buffy Summers so you better come back to me every night" he looked into her eyes. They both forgot the others in the room that were staring at them.

"I love you to Lucky Spencer and I will do everything in my power to come back to you and our child and future children each and every night" Buffy stroked his cheek.

Dawn smiled as she heard this she was so happy that her sister found a guy like Buffy. He truely loved her and would do anything for her and that is what she wanted for Buffy and she knew that is what Spike would want for her to.

Giles was so happy to this girl, Buffy, his daughter in every way that matters happy. He knew that this baby would do great things having her as a mother and Spike as a father. And he knew that she would be happy the rest of her life. He was glad she let him back in her life to see all of this.

Xander sighed and looked up. "Spike I am sorry" he whispered. He looked back at Buffy and Lucky. He knew that Buffy would always love Spike, but he also knew she was happy with Lucky, that Lucky would treat her good. He smiled as he thought of Anya and wondered what she would of thought of Lucky.

Spike looked at Anya and smiled. "That guy is good for my girl. He will watch over her and my boy" he grinned. "But in the end she is with me here" he grinned. "I can wait though I want my Slayer to have a long happy life with more children" he said.

"I am sure she will Lucky looks like he has good sperm. That he will have many children and be a good lover" Anya said matter of factly.

"Those times I will not be observing" Spike said. He knew he was dead and couldn't be with Buffy and he wanted her happy. He was still jealous this man got to touch her and love her when he could not. He turned away whenever they got physical or he should say whenever they do. Because of her pregnancy they are unable to do anything beyond kissing.

Buffy blushed when she noticed her friends and Lucky's sister. She forgot they were even there. "Sorry we were discussing Angel and future steps and percautions" she said as she walked back in front of the fire place. "The gifts are becoming more intimate, he sent this morning." She slapped a picture on the table so they could see.

Lucky swallowed back anger when he saw it. It was a very detailed drawing of Buffy in a orgasm. "He is um a good drawer it seems."

"Yes and he knows just what to draw to get a reaction out of a group of people" Xander said. He wanted to burn the picture, it was so intamiate and it upset him that he brought up this stuff.

Dawn folded the picture up. "I can get rid of it" she said.

Buffy nodded and she watched Dawn light a match and throw it in the fireplace. They all watched the paper burn to ashes silently.

"What can we do now? I mean until you can kill him?" Lulu asked.

"We have to stay in at night unless we have to work. And we go as a group and never alone. It is more dangerous and no inviting strangers in. And if you think someone you know is acting funny be supsious, he is not above changing someone we know, he would use them to get to us" Buffy said honeslty.

"She is correct Angelus is the most vicisous vampire every recorded. Never underestimate him and what he will do to get what he wants. He is determeined and he will hurt whoever and whatever to get to what he wants. And currently that is Buffy and this baby. I dare say if Spike were alive he would also be in danger." Giles said cleaned of his glasses.

"Then it is good he isn't" Dawn said. She looked at Buffy to see her reaction to that statement and saw she did not look upset.

"You are right Dawn" Buffy said. "I never thought I would say it but you are right. He is safer that way" she said and looked down. She yawned suddenly. "Sorry getting more tired as the end is near. At least the doctor said it was normal. If you don't mind I am going to bed."

"Do you need any help?" Lucky asked her.

"No I am fine I am big but I can still move and get ready for bed myself. I will see you whenever you come up" Buffy said and kissed him.

He watched her go slowly up the steps. "He won't attack while she is pregannt will he?" he turned to Giles suddenly.

"I am not sure but I would not be suprised if he would. He hates that baby more then he hates you, more then he hated Spike, and frankly more then he hates Buffy."

"She can't be left alone then" Lucky said. "She and this baby need to be safe always"he said passionatly.

"You truely love that baby and Bufy" Giles marveled.

"Yes I do they are my life" Lucky said honestly.

"Good I am glad" Xander said. "I trust you with her but if you ever hurt her you deal with me. With all of us" he indicated Giles and Dawn and they nodded at what he said.

"I would rather die then hurt her" Lucky said honestly. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love her" he said looking each of the directly in the eyes.

Lulu came back in the room, she left a few moments to get a drink. "Night" she said heading for the stairs. She gave a smiled before going up to bed.

"Dawnie you should go to you have school tommrow" Xander said.

"Xander I am 17 years old you don't need to tell me to go to bed" Dawn rolled her eyes. "But I should go I am tired" she admited. "Night" she said and went up the steps.

"I think we should all get some sleep" Giles said. "Buffy is getting near the end of pregnancy and when the baby comes there will not be much sleep for anyone" he chuckled.

"Very true" Xander said. "So wonder if the baby will look like Spike? Does anyone know what he looked like before he tried to look like Billy Idol?"

"I have no clue" Giles said honestly. "I guess we will find out. But I am sure he will be a beautiful baby."

"Having Buffy as a mother how can he not" Lucky said after he turned the lights off and made sure the door was locked. The group of men walked up the steps together sepearting to go to their own rooms.

Lucky walked in the room he shared with Buffy. He smiled already seeing her asleep. He got ready for bed and crawled in next to her. He put his arms around her and joined her in sleep.

The rest of the month passed with the gifts getting more and more intaminte the last one to come was a letter. That detailed every moment of their night together. That was burned along with everything else. Buffy was more irritable and felt huge being in her 8th months now. She was ready to have this baby come.

She was meeting Lulu at work one night to walk with ehr home. She was half way there when she was grabbed from behind. She was going to scream but a mouth covered her hand.

"Well Lovere look how big you are" a cold deadly smooth as velvet voice mocked. "I must say you pregnant never thought I would see it" Angelus said.

Buffy struggled and tried to get away in vain.

"Now now we can't have you doing that. You could cause complications before I got started" he said. He put a rag soaked in cloraform over her face until she passed out. He picked her up and dissappered into the dark with her. This will be fun he thought to himself.

A hour later Buffy woke up a headache. She struggled to set up and put a hand on her head. "Ugh" she said. She tried to remember what was going on. Then she remembered Angelus and she looked around alarmed.

"Now now looking for me" Angelus said leaning against the door.

Buffy looked around and noticed she was in a bedroom. And she was on a big bed, it must be where Angelus was staying. "What are you going to do?" She asked this her voice trembling and she put a hand on her stomach protectivly.

"I am nost rue but I do know I want you to suffer" he said casually. "I mean you forgot who you belong to and you go and sleep with my childe and get pregnant by him, you slut" he snarled. His hand shot and slaped her across the face.

Buffy grabbed her cheek and it was tender. She knew it would bruise and would be black and blue. She would rather take the hits then have anyone loved she hurt.

"I wonder how much you can take being pregnant and such. I wonder how much that baby can take. I know that its a boy just like his daddy" he sneered. "You will learn you are mine. I am going to show you by killing that baby and then killing you slowly. And I will force you to become what you hate so you are forever with me" he smirked.

Buffy gasped, she had no idea he would want to make her like him. She swallowed her nasause and kept her fear at bay. She would not show any emotion.

"You can do whatever you want I do not care. I will always be Spike's and Lucky's. I never knew what love was until are a sick monster and I hate you" she yelled.

He pushed her down and held onto her throat and she gasped. "I would shut your mouth, you wanting me to hurry this alone will not work. I am going to take my time."

A few hours lager afer he slowly beat her wanted death. The baby seemed to be moving around alot but showed no signs of distress. "This baby is strong" Angelus said. "I wonder how much of a demon it will be if it is ever born."

"It will never be a demon it is to good for that. Spike was more a man then you ever were and ever will be" she spit out. Her bottom lip was swollen from where he bit her and she hated tasting her own blood.

He went back to hitting her wherever he could, this time with a belt and suddenly she screamed out in pain and felt a rush of fluid. "Well well it looks like that did the trick."

"I am in labor" she moaned out. "Please Angelus please let me go to the hosptial" she whispered in tears.

"No you will let this baby die" he snarled.

"I don't think so" a voice said from behind them. She saw and smiled and winced in pain, she could not hold back the screams. It was Xander and Giles and Dawn and Lucky.

All but Lucky adanvanced on Angel. Dawn chanted a smell that left him frozen. And they got ready to stake him. "No" Buffy yelled. "Let me" she said. She grabbed a stake and got up despite the pain and walked over to him. "Go to hell lover" she said and plunged the stake in his heart. When he turned to dust she crumpled to the floor. She cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach. "The baby" she whimpered.

"I got you" Lucky said and picked her up. He carried her outside to the car the rest following them. He called the station and had Mac meet them there, they would say she was assulted since they could not tell the truth. Then he called Lulu to meet them as Xander drove them. He had Buffy's head in his lap while Dawn had her feet in her lap.

At the hosptial everyone was there waiting and gasped when they saw Buffy. Mac pulled them aside and asked what happened. They repeated that she was assulted and that she told them what happend. Mac wrote it down and put his book away. "Congraulations you will be a father soon" he put his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "Call and let us know when the baby comes and tell Buffy I will talk to her in a few days."

"Will do" Lucky said. He headed toward where Buffy was and Dr. Lee rushed her away. "What is going on" he deamanded.

"She had to have a C-section" Dr. Lee said. "I checked her and she isn't dilated and we can't wait. This baby could be in distress with what she has been through. I need you to stay here" she said gently

Lucky sagged in a chair as he silently watched Lee race after them. He felt the others sit around him.

"She will be okay" Giles said. "She is strong."

"He is right my sister and this baby will be perfect" Dawn added. She bit her lip she was worried still.

Xander noeded in agreement he knew his best friend and her baby would be okay.

Soon the crowd grew that was waiting. They filled up the waiting room. And they were all waiting for news and Lucky was pacing the floor while everyone sat around silently and anxiously. Every now and then someone broke the silence.

"Lucky" Dr. Lee said as she walked up the group. Her face was netural and Lucky held his breath, he was not sure what to make of her face. All he knew was his heart started to pound and he prayed he did not lose either one, he loved them both so much, they were his life. He stood silently and waited for her to speak her hear what she had to say.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Buffy the Vampire slayer or General Hospital. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and the others on the Buffy creative team and General Hospital belongs to ABC.

**Chapter 11**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pain, New Beginnings, New Love......._

_At the hospital everyone was there waiting and gasped when they saw Buffy. Mac pulled them aside and asked what happened. They repeated that she was assaulted and that she told them what happened. Mac wrote it down and put his book away. "Congratulations you will be a father soon" he put his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "Call and let us know when the baby comes and tell Buffy I will talk to her in a few days."_

_"Will do" Lucky said. He headed toward where Buffy was and Dr. Lee rushed her away. "What is going on" he demanded._

_"She had to have a C-section" Dr. Lee said. "I checked her and she isn't dilated and we can't wait. This baby could be in distress with what she has been through. I need you to stay here" she said gently_

_Lucky sagged in a chair as he silently watched Lee race after them. He felt the others sit around him._

_"She will be okay" Giles said. "She is strong."_

_"He is right my sister and this baby will be perfect" Dawn added. She bit her lip she was worried still._

_Xander nodded in agreement he knew his best friend and her baby would be okay._

_Soon the crowd grew that was waiting. They filled up the waiting room. And they were all waiting for news and Lucky was pacing the floor while everyone sat around silently and anxiously. Every now and then someone broke the silence._

_"Lucky" Dr. Lee said as she walked up the group. Her face was neutral and Lucky held his breath, he was not sure what to make of her face. All he knew was his heart started to pound and he prayed he did not lose either one, he loved them both so much, they were his life. He stood silently and waited for her to speak her hear what she had to say._

Lucky looked at her. "Is everything okay with Buffy and the baby?" He held his breath and prayed everything would be okay.

"I was surprised because all her extensive bruising but both mother and baby are okay" Dr. Lee said. She was happy to see Lucky smiling. He really did love Buffy and his son. He had a rough few years he deserved all the happiness in the world. "She is in room 1011 you can go see her now if you want. If you others would not mind giving her a half hour to get some rest and peace and quiet."

"That is fine thank you so much, Buffy is like a daughter to me." Giles shook the woman's hand his mind full of happy images of Buffy and her new baby how they would all be a family.

"She is very lucky to have all the people she does" Dr. Lee smiled. "You can page me if she needs me or the baby needs me. But both are perfect, in fact she is looking much better. Your daughter is a strong girl."

"Thank you so much" Giles said proudly. "I know me and her sister have always felt like that and so has her best friend. By any chance did she tell you the middle name?"

"Yes she did but I was told not to tell you" Dr. Lee asked and laughed. "See you later."

When she walked away Xander groaned, "Buffy is making us wait on purpose" he said. "I want to know the little guys name. Who knew I would be excited to see a baby that Spike and Buffy made" he said and laughed.

"I know really" Dawn smiled. She was so glad to hear everything was okay.

Lulu could not wait to meet her nephew she did wonder what the full name was.

Lucky walked into the room and smiled at Buffy. "Hey you look happy" he said. He came and sat next to her on the bed. He peeked at the baby and kissed her softly on the lips. "He is a handsome little guy. So what name did you decide on?"

Buffy kissed Lucky back. She was so happy, she had her baby, Lucky, Giles her sister and Xander and Lulu as family. "His name is William Rupert Alexander Spencer" she softly. "Do you think Giles and Xander will like it? Do you want to hold your son?"

"My son" Lucky whispered. "Don't worry Spike they will be safe with me" he whispered and took the baby boy in his arms. "He is our son" Lucky said and looked up at at the sky, he meant to let him know William was both of their sons. "I am just glad you both are safe."

"Angel did not have enough time to do more damage. I am not sure why William did not get hurt but I think maybe having a mother as a Slayer and a father as as vampire is something. Giles will have to look in on it."

"Look in on what?" Giles asked as the rest of the group filed into the room. "He is beautiful Buffy" he said lovingly as he looked at the little boy. "My word he does have Spike's eyes doesn't he, and your hair."

"Yeah he does and he is the most handsome man ever" Dawn cooed at her nephew.\

"I have to agree he is one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen" Lulu smiled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lucky asked Giles. "He is your grandson in every way that counts."

Giles cleared his throath since he got a bit chocked up. "I would love to." He took the baby in his arms. "What did you name him."

Buffy smiled at Lucky and then looked at Giles and Xander. "His name is William Rupert Alexander Spencer." She smiled softly as she saw both Giles and Alexander get a surprised look on their faces. "I mean the two men that have been there from day one since Sunnydale. And I think Spike would approve."

"I think your right" Dawn agreed. "It is the perfect name" she smiled happily.

"See babe the perfect name" Lucky said holding Buffy's hand. "I hope the next one is a girl" he laughed.

"Next one I just gave birth" Buffy said. "Give me a year before I do this again, this is harder on the body then slaying" she laughed.

"Hopefully by that time we can make it official then" he said softly and stared into Buffy's eyes. He smiled wider when he heard Lulu and Dawn gasp and then squeal quietly to each other. "Buffy Summers I am so in love with you" he said and touched her cheek. "I want you to marry and be with me forever."

"Lucky" Buffy gasped. And she saw the ring he had in his hand. "It.. it is beautiful. Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean I am not the normal wife or anything, I am not the normal woman."

"Yes I want to marry you I love the fact you aren't like other women. I love your strength you have lived through so much and you are still able to see the good in life. I want you and only you as my wife. So will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes" Buffy said tears in her eyes. She held out her trembling hand and watched Lucky slide the ring on her finger. She kissed him softly on the lips and felt him kiss her back.

Spike and Anya watched this smiles on their faces. "If my Xander only knew what him and Dawn will be like when she is old enough" she grinned. "She will get the guy she crushed after for so long" she laughed. "And I am not jealous or posseive because I want Xander to be happy."

"I know what you mean pet" Spike said. He reached out and strocked Buffy's face in the little picture they had to see. "She is happy and he is a good man. I can trust him with her. Now we just have to wait for our other halves to get here in the end."

"Yeah we do but like you I don't want it to be to soon, let them live their life. It really won't be that long for us anyway."

"Very true" Anya said. The two friends sat down together as they watched the people they love.

That night after everyone left Buffy was sleep with William next to the bed in the bed the hospital provided. She felt someone touch her cheek and stirred. She gasped when she opened her eyes. "Spike" she whispered as tears swam in her eyes and flowed down her cheek.

"I don't have long kitten, I was allowed this. I want to say I love you and be happy with Lucky. But your mine on the other side, I will be waiting. Our son is beautiful take good care of him. I love you both so much I will be watching over you always and forever." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back. He walked over to his son and kissed him on the head.

"Spike I love you to so much. I will always love you. I miss you and he will know about his father. His name is William Rupert Alexander Spencer."

"I like that name a good strong name. Tell Lucky that he is a lucky man. That to always care for you and always love you. Your a precious jewel and you should always be treasured."

"I will I am sure he will agree. See you soon Spike. Keep on waiting for me on the other side."

"I will always be waiting. I would wait a hundred years for you." He gave her his trademark smirk and and disappeared.

She got tears in her eyes and cried herself to sleep. They next day she did not get a chance to tell everyone about what happened. It was a busy day of getting checked out and heading home. At the house she laid on the couch and just slept off and on all day only waking when the baby needed her and was awake. She finally got a chance three days later and no one was surprised.

Soon life was in a rhythm and the wedding was getting closer. Buffy and Lucky and William were family, people saw them all over Port Charles. They were a family that all loved each other that much was obvious, even Elizabeth gave up on Lucky knowing she would never have him. Buffy still patrolled every now and then but not as often as she use to, nothing really to hunt here anyway, and no major apocalypses to stop either.

Six months had passed and it was only a week till the wedding. Next thing you know the house is full of wedding stuff and last mintue things that needed to be done. And no one could wait till the day of the wedding becasue they all wanted to see Lucky marry the woman he loves, and wanted to see Buffy marry the man she loves.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own General Hospital that belongs to ABC and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter 12**

_Previously on Great Loss, Great Pains, New Beginnings, New Love...._

_Soon life was in a rhythm and the wedding was getting closer. Buffy and Lucky and William were family, people saw them all over Port Charles. They were a family that all loved each other that much was obvious, even Elizabeth gave up on Lucky knowing she would never have him. Buffy still patroled every now and then but not as often as she use to, nothing really to hunt here anyway, and no major apocalypses to stop either._

_Six months had passed and it was only a week till the wedding. Next thing you know the house is full of wedding stuff and last mintue things that needed to be done. And no one could wait till the day of the wedding becasue they all wanted to see Lucky marry the woman he loves, and wanted to see Buffy marry the man she loves._

The day of the wedding came quickly to quickly it seems like. It seems like just yesterday that Buffy and Lucky got engaged. That morning Buffy was getting ready up in her and Lucky's bedroom. Six month old William was in the crib and she gave him a kiss before Lulu and Dawn came in. They were the only females in the wedding party just as Lucky was only having Nikolas and Xander as his grooms men. It was going to be a small wedding with only friends and family and it would take place in the backyard of the Spencer home, but the reception was going to be at the Metro Court, which was where they would be staying for a week. Buffy knew they could go away but she did not want to be to far away from William she would worry to much.

"Buffy are you ready to get married?" Dawn asked after kissing her newphew that she loved more then anything. She could not believe Buffy was getting married at last but she was so excited. Buffy was happy and that made Dawn happy. Finally my sister is getting all the happiness she deserves she thought to herself. She really did feel that way Buffy has been through so much and now she is getting a husband that loves her for her and she has her baby boy that is spoiled and loved by everyone.

"More then ready but still nervous" Buffy laughed as she headed for the bathroom. "I am getting a quick shower while you two get ready" she said. Walking into the bathroom she took off her robe and night clothes and got her shower.

While Buffy got ready Dawn and Lulu put on their dresses and began working on each others hair. "We will really be sisters now even though it feels like we already are" Lulu said and smiled. "I am glad my brother asked Buffy to marry him, she is perfect for him. I have never seen him so happy before" she said as she finished Dawn's hair. "Wow you look amazing" she complimented her best friend and soon to be sister.

"Thanks you did a great job" Dawn smiled. "Now your turn sit" she said moving so Lulu could sit on the bed. "I have never seen my sister so happy, well on other time and that was with Spike. Out of all the guys she has been with Spike and Lucky are the only two that did not make her cry or just not feel anything. She loves Lucky" she said happily as she did Lulu's hair. "Spike would like Lucky" she said softly.

"You all still miss him?" Lulu asked. She thought she would feel upset but she didn't. She understood Buffy loved Spike she had his baby that is not something that is just going to go away. And Lucky had no problem with it either, he knew that this man that was dead would always have a piece of Buffy's heart.

"You two look great" Buffy said coming out of the bathroom wrapped up in her robe and her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. "That color green looks great on you both" she said. Everything was going to be perfect she just knew it, this wedding would go off with a hitch and be calm unlike many other things that seemed to go wrong with them, like teacher parent night.

"Your turn to be pampered" Dawn said and pushed Buffy to sit down in front of the vanity. "First we go with the hair" she picked up the blow dryer and began working Buffy's hair. After it was blew dry William started to cry and Buffy had Lulu bring him to her and she nursed him as they piled her long blond hair on top of her head and put the tiara on it and connected the veil.

"Wow that looks great" Lulu said. "Lucky will love it" she smiled. She took William and put him back in the crib when Buffy was done nursing him. "Dress or make up first?"

"Dress" Buffy and Dawn said at the same time. "That way we don't get make up on it" Dawn said. Lulu nodded and smiled.

Dawn and Lulu carried the dress over to Buffy and helped her. She already put on her bra and underwear and garter belt and such while they went to get it. When she turned around and held her arms up they let the dress slip over body and they zipped it up. and she turned and looked in the mirror.

"Wow" Buffy said and took a breath. "I did not think it would look like this" she touched it softly. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fantastic" Dawn said. She had tears in her eyes. "If mom could see you."

"I know I wish she could be here" Buffy said. She let Lulu put on her jewelry and then the three of them got William ready. "And look at my handsome little man" she cooed. She was hold William when Giles came in.

"Buffy are you ready?" Giles asked. When Buffy turned he could not stop the tears. The girl he thought of as his daughter looked so beautiful. "You look amazing" he told her. "As your father I could not be more proud of you at this moment."

"Oh Giles" Buffy ran to him after handing off William to Dawn and gave him a hug and kiss. "I love you to...Dad" she whispered. Giles was her father in all the ways that mattered, she loved him as her father. "Dawn Lulu can you take William to Xander?"

"Yeah we will be waiting" Dawn said as her and Lulu left the room.

"Are you ready to Mrs. Spencer?" Giles asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am I could not be more ready. Who knew a Slayer was getting and had a baby. I have to protect my family even more then usual because something or someone could come after them. Have you heard anything about the others?"

"No I have no heard about anything from Willow or Faith. I assume they still think they have power. I do know they are no where near here so no unexpected guest or anything" Giles assured her. He heard the music and saw Lulu and Dawn coming back. "I do believe we are getting start."

Buffy took his arm and joined Lulu and Dawn in the hallway and smiled at Xander and Nikolas when she saw them. She had a brother type moment with xander before he left with Dawn first and then Nikola escorted Lulu down the aisle. Next Buffy heard the music and smiled at Giles one last time before they stepped out the back sliding doors. She only had eyes for Lucky who was at the end of the aisle and smiled as Giles walked her up to him.

"Who gives her away?" the priest asked and Giles answered with, "I her father does."

Buffy smiled and gave Giles a kiss on the cheek before putting her hand in Lucky's. The ceremony started and when it was time for the vows Buffy gave him a soft smile. They had written there own vows to say. "Lucky Spencer you saved me from myself" she began. "I would of lived but only for our William but I would not have lived for me lived for love" she said softly and stared into his eyes. "You showed me I can love again with my whole heart and I can never say thank you enough for that. You are the man I love you are my family, the man that I can always count on that will always be there for me, who I can turn to and know you will love and understand me."

"Buffy Summers you are the love of my life. Your the woman I want my future with, I want a family with you. I want to call you mind now and forever. I feel honored you have chosen me to love and marry and have a family. I am one lucky man to have you, you are the most beautiful, the strongers, loving, caring, and courageous woman I have ever known. You always do all you can to help out someone, even a stranger, and that is a rare and wonderful trait. I would not want anyone else in my corner on a daily bases. I love you more then I have ever and will ever love anyone else." After the vows him and Buffy exchanged rings and had their first kiss as man and wife.

"Time to party" Buffy laughed and said when she turned to the crowd. The guest went to the Metro Court while the wedding party stayed behind and got their pictures taken and then it was time for them to get to the party. When they walked in everyone clapped and cheered and they had their first dance to Wind Beneath my wings. After that Giles and her had her father daughter dance and then everyone joined for a hour before having dinner and then got back to dancing. By the end of the night she was ready to be alone with her husband. With a kiss good bye to William, Dawn, Lulu, Xander, and Giles she and Lucky got on the elevator.

"This is what I have been wanting to do" Lucky said. He picked her up and carried her over the threshold and put her on her feet. He kisses her and they began to undress each other slowly. They wanted each other so bad they have not touched each other in two weeks and both were dying for it. "I love you" he said as he took off her dress.

"I love you to" she whispered back and undid his belt buckle and pulled the belt through the loops and threw it on the floor onto the growing pile of clothes. "I need you so much Lucky" she said as they took off the last pieces of clothing. They made love for hours that night taking short naps before getting lost in each others bodies and touches. This was the start to a wonderful marriage that would last a lifetime.

_One Year Later......_

It was a typical day in the life of Buffy and Lucky Spencer. They were having a picnic with family and friends. Xander and Dawn were a couple at last and Buffy had a feeling they would be planning another wedding, Dawn and Xander were very much in love. "Is the rolls out there?" Buffy called out into the yard from the kitchen.

"Just bring the salad and we have everything out here" Lucky said sticking his head into the door. He looked back and saw William walking around the backyard he has grown up so much it was hard to believe he was a year and a half already. He had the looks of his mother in the face and blond hair like his father she told him, and seems to have the mix of the personalities. He laughed as his son tried to get a butterfly and had such a determined look on his face when he missed.

"He is a determined little man" Buffy kissed him when she stepped out. "William be careful" she called out to him when he got to close the rose bushes. "Come to momma I have a drink for you" she held out a sippy cup and he raced right over to her. Taking the drink he sat on the ground and began sipping from his cup. "Everyone should be arriving in one moment. The house is quiet since Dawn and Xander moved into together last month and Lulu off to college in the dorm room."

"I know but I do not mind the private time with my family" Lucky slipped a arom around her waist. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself" Nikolas joked as him and the rest of the guest came into the backyard and put their food down.

Once everyone was settled Buffy stood up and looked around. She saw the confused look on Lucky's face even. "Dawn and Lulu we miss you smuch but it is good you are gone. We will need a extra room. You all look confused so I might as well tell you. I am pregnant, I am a month along" she said smiling. She heard everyone start talking and laughed when Lucky picked her up and swung her around and kissed her.

"I love you Buffy Spencer" Lucky looked into her eyes.

"I love you to Lucky Spencer" Buffy said and kissed him again. Her life was all she imagined it would be, it was just going to get better from this point.


End file.
